Brothers till the End
by pvarano18
Summary: It was the Clone Wars. Anakin Skywalker and Jahn Bombatu(OC) were protecting the Galaxy from the oncoming Separatist forces. Pain, loss, love and hopelessness will be sure to consume them. Ahsoka/OC pairing with Anakin/Padme pairing. This is an AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Please review. I'm currently writing the story but have a few chapters done. The more reviews I get the faster I will post more chapters. All criticism is welcomed. This is obviously an AU story. I do not own Star Wars or any characters except my off character.**

_Edit:_ **Updated for formatting. Also Jahn is pronounced as John, kind of like Han.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Jedi Starfighters zipped through the airspace above Christophsis as vulture droids met the oncoming fire.

"Do these tactics ever change?" Jahn asked with a sigh over the comlink, flak rocking his ship. He had been outside of Christophsis holding off the blockading fleet with Anakin Skywalker.

"Jahn I could use your help here" Anakin said as he had four vulture droids chasing him. Anakin was a great fighter pilot but tended to bite off more than he could chew leaving Jahn to clean up his mess. Jahn circled back and cut down the vulture droids.

"You're clear Ani" Jahn said

"Do I need to start escorting you like a supply frigate?" Jahn laughed looking through the cockpit window at his friend. Anakin just flipped him the bird and pulled away to engage more droid fighters.

"If I'm mistaken I have more kills than you. I just wanted to give you some freebies" Anakin shot back.

It was always about the kills for Anakin, for Jahn it was about preventing the most loses. They did a couple more runs taking out more droids and a cruiser. They were able to get some blockade runners through to the surface for Obi wan who had been trapped on the surface for days now.

"Generals we need to get you down to the surface to assist Obi wan. If you could please quit screwing around and focus that would be appreciated" Admiral Yularen said dryly into the comlink. It was like he had to babysit two teenagers whenever they were out there.

"Yes Admiral. Need me to escort you down Anakin?" Jahn asked snidely

"I said enough" Yularen said

"Hah!" Anakin laughed into the com.

They took their Jedi Starfighters and made their way to the surface. Obi wan had been under intense pressure because the Separatists kept landing wave after wave of fresh troops.

It was the Clone Wars and the Jedi were in the middle of fighting a war between the Republic and the Separatists. The newest target for the Separatists was the rich planet of Christophsis which the Republic was already lending aid to.

Soon they landed near the command center.

"On time as usual Anakin" Obi wan said dryly

"Well he was under duress" Jahn said "I had to rescue him"

"I said I was fine" Anakin said shoving Jahn.

"Knock it off" Obi wan said separating them.

"Sorry Ben." Jahn said "what's it lookin like down here?"

He moved to the holomap inspecting the battlefield.

"You and Anakin got here in the nick of time" Obi wan said "we were getting pinned back and it seems the Separatists have a new batch of troops"

"Generals" Yularen's voice came over the com "we have to pull the fleet back the Separatists brought in another fleet. The Resolute is heavily damaged. You're on your own now"

"Understood Admiral" Jahn said

"How many troops do we have left?" Anakin asked

"We have a battalion of troops and 3 heavy cannons" Obi wan said as a shuttle touched down.

"Well it looks like Admiral had a parting gift for us after all" Anakin said. They turned back to focus on the battlefield.

"If you move the cannons back we can try to funnel the troops past these buildings where the lanes get narrow. That way they will be cannon fonder and we can keep them at bay" Jahn said "I'll scout out while you and Anakin hang back and" just then a voice coughed interrupting them.

"Excuse me" a young woman said. They turned around and a young Togruta woman stood in front of them.

"Well this isn't the reinforcements I was expecting" Anakin said knowing that now it would be even more difficult.

"Well hello there!" Obi wan said smiling "And who might you be?"

"My name is Ahsoka Tano. Master Yoda sent me here to start my Padawan training" she said proudly.

"I wasn't expecting you so soon" Obi wan said. In fact he hadn't been expecting a new Padawan so soon.

"Pardon me Master but I have been assigned to Master Skywalker" Ahsoka said.

"Whoa whoa Wait" Anakin started to protest "there must be some mistake. I never asked for a Padawan"

Ahsoka looked down at her feet rubbing her arm embarassed. Yoda told her to report to Anakin why was he acting like he didn't know?

"I'm sure everything is fine Anakin" Jahn said noticing Ahsoka took what Anakin said a little hard "How about some pleasantries? My name is Jahn Bombatu, this is Obi Wan and obviously Anakin. Welcome to Christophsis." He bowed and she did as well

"Nice to meet you Jahn" she said with a glare at Anakin.

"Well I'm off I need to scout out gentlemen and lady" Jahn said putting on his clone helmet.

"Why on Earth do you still wear that armor?" Obi wan asked

"It will come in handy one day believe me. Plus it breathes better than those robes" Jahn said securing the helmet and climbing into his star fighter. He waved at Ahsoka and took off.

"When do I begin my training Master?" Ahsoka said turning to Anakin. She was looking to learn as much as she could from The Chosen One. When she had found out that she was assigned to Master Skywalker she couldn't believe it. All the other Padawans became jealous of her because they wanted to be the Chosen One's Padawan.

"Slow down the youngling. Let's not get ahead of ourselves" he said putting a hand on her shoulder. She shoved it away.

"I'm not a youngling I'm 18 and of age to be a padawan" she said scowling pointing a finger at him "besides Skyguy I guarantee I'm the best padawan out there" she folded her arms smiling. Captain Rex and the clones snickered. Anakin glared at Rex who ceased laughing.

"Guys we got a problem" Jahn said coming over the comlink. As soon as he said that a shield generator started to form over the oncoming droid troops

"Is it close?" Obi wan asked looking at the generator.

"About two clicks North of where you are" Jahn said "I'm heading back. They've spotted me and I'm taking a lot of flak"

The three turned to look back at the holomap and figure out a plan.

"Well that definitely creates some problems for us to say the least" Obi wan said grimly

"It just makes for more of a challenge" Anakin said smiling "I'll get it down" he turned to walk away.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Obi wan said motioning to Ahsoka. He had completely forgotten about Ahsoka.

"Try to keep up" he said running off. She chased after him as they went to scout out the best route.

"Master slow down" Ahsoka pleaded as she was breathing heavily out of breath but he had stopped already

Just then Jahn's plane zipped 40ft overhead dodging vulture droid fire. He banked away from a building having one crash into the tower. He then rolled up and then put on the brakes, slid behind the other fighter blasting it to pieces while igniting his engines to keep balance.

"Whoa" Ahsoka said watching the event unfold "he is really good"

"Taught him everything he knows" Anakin said with a smirk. He looked back at the oncoming droid army.

"How are we supposed to get through that?" Ahsoka said

"We'll just have to blend in" Anakin said with a plan.

"If you say so Master" she said nodding disapprovingly. She would rather have a plan. Typical Skywalker tactics she would get killed on her first mission….great!

They sprinted off towards the droids.

**/~~~~~~~\**

Jahn's ship landed on the makeshift hanger near the communications center.

"Miss me Ben?" He said smiling joining Obi wan in the room.

"Hardly" Obi wan said coldly still looking at the map.

"Any droids close?" Jahn asked "I know there was a scout team about 40 yards out"

It seems like they got there faster than that. Rex, Jahn and Obi wan went out to fight off the oncoming droids.

"You still have that? When was the last time you used it" Obi wan said looking at Jahn's lightsaber

"Hey I keep up with my training" Jahn said slashing a droid and force pushing another into a wall. It was true. Even though he wasn't used in the field much as a Jedi he made sure to stay sharp for occasions such as this.

They were able to fend off the oncoming droids with the help of the cannons.

"Captain Cody move the cannons back" Obi wan directed into the com "I fear that we will be over run here soon and we need to keep the cannons protected until we get that shield down."

"Yes sir" the Captain complied. The cannons revved their engines starting their retreat.

"Anakin how's it going? We could use that shield down" Jahn said deflecting blaster shots back at the droids.

"We're...busy...Ahsoka wait!" Anakin said and his com link cut out

"That didn't sound good" Jahn said now getting worried "seems Ahsoka is giving him a run for his money"

"No it didn't" Obi wan said worried as well. There were about 5 battalions making their way onto the narrow lanes.

They kept pushing them back but soon started to get over run. Jahn got knocked back by a blast a giant gash appeared above his ribs from spare droid parts. He ended up getting surrounded by droids. Just as they were about to fire the shield started to disappear.

"Finally" he said catching the droids off guard.

"Cody power up the cannons now!" Obi wan shouted into the com

"Sir you and General Jahn will be caught in the fire" Cody protested

"We'll be fine" Obi wan shouted back having enough talk about the dangerous decision "Fire!"

They ran as soon as the cannon fire came in. The cannons were able to push back the droid attack. They had done it.

"That's a relief wouldn't you say so Ben?" Jahn said slumping down into a chair checking his wound.

"Don't sit too long you need to go pick them up" Obi wan said ignoring the fact that Jahn was injured.

Jahn groaned and put a bacta patch on his ribs.

"Fine" he said wincing in pain as he wandered over to the cargo ship. He powered it up and took off towards Anakin's becon. Hopefully Ahsoka was ok. Knowing Anakin he was probably critiquing something. The ship dropped as pain shot through his side. He steadied it and finally got to the rendezvous point.

Sure enough they were sitting down and Anakin was doing all the talking. Ahsoka had a defeated look on her face.

Jahn landed a couple yards away watching Anakin and Ahsoka walk to the ship.

"How'd it go?" Jahn asked as Anakin walked into the cockpit.

"It was...eventful to say the least" Anakin didn't want to be too hard on Ahsoka.

"Master Skywalker told me to be careful but I was so caught up in completing the mission and making an impression I didn't listen" Ahsoka blurted out in the doorway embarrassed.

"It's ok Snips. If you were trying to impress me it worked" Anakin said with a smile

"Plus I saved you Skyguy" she said smiling.

They landed back at the communications center. Jahn hopped in his star fighter as Anakin followed suit in his.

"Try not to take too long Ben" Jahn smiled

"Nice again to meet you Ahsoka" he said turning his attention to his friends new padawan "See you back on the ship" He fired up his engines waiting for Anakin.

"Race you back" Anakin said

"You're on" but before Jahn could finish Anakin took off "Kriffing nerf herder!"

**/~~~~~~~\**

"Lost again huh Skywalker? No amount of droid kills could make up for that defeat. " Jahn said hoping down from his star fighter and stretching. He held his side forgetting the open wound he had received.

"Like that flying Ahsoka? That is how a real pilot flies." Jahn said ignoring his wound

"You ok?" Ahsoka said helping Jahn steady himself

"Yea I'm fine just a little sore" he said looking at his wound which started to bleed through his armor.

"Ahhh no you're not" Ahsoka said moving his hand away and inspecting the wound.

"You need to get to the med bay" she said starting worry. The wound wasn't deep but it wouldn't close due to the movement.

He tried to walk away but she stood in front of him.

"Aren't you a little hardheaded" Jahn said smiling

"I'm not moving until you get treatment" she said pushing him back and putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine mom" he groaned. He tossed his helmet over his head. It landed on the cockpit seat.

He hated the medical bay. It smelled of rubbing alcohol and death. He went into an open room and turned on a med droid. The droid looked at the wound and applied more bacta and pain suppressants.

"Nice shot by the way" She said watching leaning in the doorway.

"Oh that. It took a while and a few broken helmets. I don't even use the force. Makes it look cooler" he said with a smile as the droid patched him.

"So are you a Jedi?" She asked bluntly. She was never one to step around an obvious question she wanted to know the answer to "I've seen you around the Temple and in the Archives. But you never get called into the Jedi council meetings"

"My status is...well complicated would be a better way to put it" Jahn said wincing in pain again as he stood up

"I thought these were fast acting" he shot at the med droid.

"If you two will excuse me I have something that I need to do" Anakin said. They had forgotten he was even there. Ahsoka sensed something was wrong.

"Everything OK Master?" she asked concerned

"Yes Snips, we will continue training later" he said bowing and left.

Ahsoka nodded. Jahn bowed smiling knowing where Anakin was going. Anakin hadn't talked to Padme in a long time, not since Geonosis.

"Did you even realize he had followed us?" Jahn asked confused. Anakin was usually never that quiet.

"No. That was odd" she said

"General Tano?" Rex's voice cam over her comlink

"This is Ahsoka" she responded

"You're needed on the bridge with Master Kenobi" Rex responded

"Yes Captain" she said cutting transmission

Jahn started to walk out of the med bay and towards his quarters. Ahsoka turned to continue talking with him but he was already walking away.

"Another time" Jahn said stopping at the door sensing Ahsoka looking at him "duty calls"

She smiled and walked to the bridge. It was a great first day and happy with the impression she made on her Master. She was more interested in getting to know Jahn. She did find it odd that she was concerned with his wound. Why did she care if he was alright? Maybe it was because he was a friend of Anakin. She had seen him on occasion in the Temple and had heard stories of Anakin and Jahn's adventures. She did want to know more...She felt drawn to him for some reason. Maybe she just needed a friend in all this.

**/~~~~~~~\**

"Well hello there Padawan Tano" Obi wan said with a smile "I heard about you heroics with Master Skywalker. A little unconventional and reckless but I'm sure that's what Anakin likes"

"It was a little bumpy and I should have listened more. I just wanted to make a good impression" she said thinking back to the mishap on Christophisis.

Obi wan put a hand on her shoulder

"He may have been hard on you but I can guarantee he's harder on himself than anyway" Obi wan said reassuringly

"Not to interrupt but you have been assigned another mission Obi wan. It's best if you head back to your fleet" Yularen said

"Understood" Obi wan said and walked off the bridge

"Padawan Tano" a shimmering blue image appeared

"Master Yoda" she said bowing

"Your first mission, success I heard it was" Yoda said

"Yes it was Master. We were able to repel back the oncoming Separatist forces. Christophsis should be safe from further attack. Do we have other orders?" She asked

"All quiet it is now. Stay near Christophsis you shall" Yoda said

"Understood" Yularen said

They both bowed as the image of the little green master faded.

"Well if that is all I'm needed for I'm starving and wanted to head to the cafeteria" she said to the Admiral

"That is all for now Commander Tano" Yularen said. She bowed and left

**/~~~~~~~\**

Jahn walked out of his quarter's restroom finally getting the shower that he desperately needed. His thoughts crept to Ahsoka for a moment. He hoped Anakin was being patient with her. Anakin and Jahn had been friends since they grew up on Tatooine together. He was used to Anakin's tactics and his relentless drive to do things in an unconventional way. He hoped Ahsoka took it in stride. He threw on a shirt grabbed a book and headed to the cafeteria to quell his hunger.

He walked into the cafeteria to see if anything caught his eye. He grabbed a tray, some food and turned to go to his usual spot. He saw Anakin and Ahsoka in deep conversation probably about the past mission or training. He took his seat and opened his book while taking a bite from his sandwich. Reading was an escape for him; it helped ease the pain of battle and the loss of his clone friends. He sat in silence as the words from the book painted a picture in his head of the Jedi of old. When he first started his training with the Jedi he would often get frustrated and end up in the archives studying up on the great generals and battle tactics. One reason the Jedi kept him around was for his military mind so he tried to stay as astute as possible. He rubbed his eyes and finished the last of his dinner. It had been a long week and he had a feeling it would get longer as the war carried on. He stood up and caught Ahsoka looking at him. She averted her eyes quickly but they were affixed on him in no time. He waved at her as he tossed out his trashed and walked back to his quarters for much needed rest.

There was something about Ahsoka. Why was she so interested in him and his wound or him for that matter? She was the padawan of the Chosen One and he was just a washed out Jedi. He closed the door to his quarters and fell into his bed allowing it to take him into blissful sleep. Finally.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Kinda bummed about the lack of views. Still review if you can. This is another long chapter. If you guys don't like the format I can split it up into more chapters. **

**This chapter brings a little more depth to Jahn and Ahsoka characters and whatever relationship they have. **

* * *

Chapter 2

The _Resolute _galloped through hyperspace eagerly approaching her destination. Anakin's fleet had been all over the galaxy quelling small insurgencies the past 6 months. Ahsoka had been Anakin's padawan for a while now and growing more like her Master every day. Her relationship with Jahn though had been the same. She was so busy they didn't really have time to get to know each other. He would also go off and assist with other fleets when needed. All they had was a few "hello's". It was disheartening but they were in War. But something had changed in her. Her dreams had gotten darker probably due to the tragedy that she encountered every day but the darkness started to tug at her clouding her judgment.

She had been having the same recurring nightmare the past couple weeks. She was in darkness without anyone and she sensed through the Force that her master was in pain. Jahn had once approached her about it but she dismissed it as nothing. She lied on her bed with her eyes open. There came a small knock on her door. She stared at it not wanting to get up.

"Ahsoka you up?" Anakin asked "we've arrived"

"Understood Master" Ahsoka rubbing her eyes and getting up

She stumbled out of bed but regained her balance; the effects of losing sleep were taking their toll. She grabbed her lightsaber and opened the door.

"Morning Snips" Anakin said with a partial smile.

She smiled back. They had better interactions as of late and she had grown more in her training. Master Skywalker pushed her to her limit and was a little too aggressive. She didn't mind it, her Togruta nature was very aggressive so she was able to compensate well. Her body ached though. No amount of training could ever have prepared her for the rigors of war.

"LEFT!" A voice boomed suddenly behind them closing at quickly. It was Jahn. He flew past her almost knocking her over

"Watch it!" Ahsoka yelled after him

"He can't hear you" Anakin said chuckling. He had once been a recipient of such a scare "you aren't the first person that has happened to. He becomes almost robotic. It's his way of meditating"

"So who is Jahn? I've never really gotten to talk with him yet after all these months" she asked as they made their way to the bridge

"I'll let him tell you" Anakin said not really knowing the full story himself

"Hello Admiral" Anakin said as they walked through the blast doors. The breeze emitted by their closing sent chills down Ahsoka's spine.

"Anakin good of you to join us" the Admiral replied as dry as ever.

"What are we looking at?" Ahsoka asked

"It seems that Naboo is blockaded again" Yularen said

"Why is it always Naboo?" Anakin asked sighing. What was Padme going to say? Knowing her she would try to come out here and negotiate with the Separatists. She would somehow get captured and then he would have to rescue her. Rinse and repeat.

"It seems that there are Separatist cruisers as well as a command ship so it will be a bit difficult without support" Yularen said

"I think the bigger issue is getting supplies to Naboo" Jahn said walking in looking at a data pad. "The remaining forces and people on the planet are running low on supplies especially medical" He joined them at the holomap sweat caressing his face. His sweat started to drop onto the image of the battlefield.

"Sorry about that. I didn't get a chance to clean up" he said embarrassed using his shirt to wipe his face noticing he probably smelled as well.

"If Anakin and Ahsoka can engage the droids and find a path through for the blockade runners we could get that taken care of. Then we can engage the cruisers easily. I can take out the bomber fleet after they are engaged with vulture droids and bomb the cruisers."

"Sounds simple enough" Anakin said shrugging. Jahn made everything sound simple and it also took the time of planning the battle off Anakin's plate

"I'll finally get to see how good of a pilot Soka is" Jahn said with a smile.

_"Soka...that was a new one"_ she thought smiling.

"Well I'm disgusting so if you'll excuse me" Jahn said bowing more sweat dropping on the holomap. Yularen just rolled his eyes. Was he the only one who was treating this job with seriousness?

He didn't smell as bad as he thought. In fact Ahsoka liked his natural scent.

"Ahsoka let's get to those fighters" Anakin said turning and running to the hanger. She scampered after him looking forward to getting out the ship.

They boarded their star fighters and took off to engage the oncoming droids. Ahsoka was a little sloppy at first but got the handle of her fighter. She hadn't been flying in ages but it was a nice change of scenery. They started to make quick work of the vulture droids

"How many droids have you shot down Snips?" Anakin asked playfully

"15" she responded blowing another out of the sky " 16 now"

"Gotta hustle it up you're behind" he said smiling

Ahsoka just rolled her eyes. Nothing was ever good enough for him. Then a plane zoomed past her left wing almost clipping it making her jump.

"Hey!" She yelled into the comlink.

"Hah! Look alive Soka! Just testing those reflexes" Jahn said laughing into the comlink with the bomber fleet tailing right behind him. He zoomed in and out of vulture droids and the bomber made their runs over the Separatist cruisers. The cruisers began to fall one by one as the bombs hit their marks.

"Admiral the blockade has been broken. Send the fleet down" Jahn said over the com surveying the metallic ships as they drifted into space.

"Already on their way General" Yularen responded

Soon there was a beeping alarm coming over Ahsoka's flight panel. She looked behind her and saw two droids flanking her. She barrel rolled but couldn't shake them.

"Ahsoka get out of there" Anakin said trying to race over to her.

Then she got an idea and raced toward the remaining cruiser.

"Ahsoka what are you doing!?" Anakin said over the com watching in horror as it seemed like she was going to crash.

"I'm fine master" she replied and at the last second pulled up. The remaining vulture droids crashed into the bridge of the Separatist cruiser igniting it in crimson flames.

"See all part of the plan" she said smiling as the ship exploded in her wake.

"General Tano you are as reckless as your master" Yularen said dryly unamused watching the events unfold from the Resolute.

"I take pride in that. Race you back to the ship Snips" Anakin responded thrusting his engines to the max. She sped after him weaving in and out of the wreckage.

**/~~~~~~\**

Jahn made his final bombing run over the last cruiser ensuring it's fiery fate.

"Great job Bear Squadron" Jahn said to his pilots "let's head back"

They turned and made their way back to the Resolute. Ahsoka wasn't bad as a pilot, still had a lot to learn but he was impressed.

They docked in the hanger of the Resolute and he saw that Ani and Soka already made it back. His fighter docked and he made his way to the bridge to get the battle logs. Something about the formation of that fleet seemed familiar. ...not in a good way.

He left the bridge and made it to the cafeteria. He heard thunderous laughter and chatter and saw Ahsoka surrounded by clones as she retold her heroic tale. Jahn smiled and made his was over to his usual seat.

He kept thinking that the battle seemed all too familiar. At the beginning of the Clone Wars the Republic took heavy losses from a General who used stout battle tactics. To this day it was still the most devastating defeat. They ended it by purely over running the Separatist General in a later battle.

Anakin sat down and joined Jahn

"Not joining your high flying Padawan?" Jahn asked not taking his eyes off his work.

"I'll let her have her fun" Anakin said smiling thinking back on his Padawan's heriocs.

"She got lucky" Jahn said with a small smile "How's Padme?"

"She's doing fine. Was a little nervous when she heard we were outside Naboo" Anakin said poking at his food. Jahn realized something was bothering him.

"It must be hard being married and away from your wife" Jahn said coldly. He knew Anakin and Padme were married.

"But...how" Anakin started to say dumbfounded because they had tried their hardest to hide their relationship

"Ani I've know you since you were little. Heck we grew up together." Jahn said looking up "just wish I could have been there" He brought his gaze back to his work trying to look busy but was still a little upset.

"I'm sorry Jahn you know you're the closest thing I have to family left. We just didn't want the council to know" Anakin said sighing knowing he should have told Jahn. He had always protected him like a big brother. He wouldn't have told a soul.

"Well well. If it isn't the great Ahsoka Tano, Hero of the Skies, Master of the padawans" Jahn said chuckling as Ahsoka walked up to them.

"Well I figured I had to come and grace you with my presence" she said proudly.

"Well you have my thanks" Jahn said smiling and winking. Her lekku started to turn a darker color.

"To bad your starfighter was still a little slower than mine and I beat you in total kills" Anakin said with a smirk

"Considering I save the day it's fine. I'll let you have those….miniscule wins Master" she shot back glaring at him. Why he so competitive?

"Anyway I have something to get to" Anakin said excusing himself throwing out his untouched food. Jahn nodded and Ahsoka sat down. Jahn turned back to the battle plans not looking at Ahsoka

"So whatcha doin?" She asked finally having some time with him.

"Going over battle plans from today. Impressive flying by the way." He said pouring over the maps and drawing lines and circles. This battle was definitely familiar.

"Oh thanks" she said aloofly looking at her nails as if expecting to fly that way "you're not so bad yourself"

He chuckled.

"Something funny?" She shot at him

He playfully ignored her and kept looking at his work. He could fell her getting angry.

"Calm your anger. The Jedi way it is not" he said mocking Yoda reclining and leaning against the wall behind him "I was laughing at the fact that your flying style is the same as Anakin's. Your little anger problem seems to mirror him as well."

"Whatever" she said annoyed with him.

They sat in silence again as he looked back down at his work rubbing his eyes. She tried one more time to engage with him.

"What are you doing this evening?" She said lifting up one of the pieces of paper with the force and spun it around.

"What does it look like?" Jahn said sarcastically motioning to his papers and snatching the one Ahsoka was playing with. He hated when people messed with his work.

"Fine. I wanted to get to know you more but if you're going to be a smart ass I guess I'll go find Anakin" she said getting up annoyed tempted to use the force to blow away all his papers.

Jahn had his fun with her now it was time to be nice.

"Wait" he said grabbing her hand. Realizing what he did he let go immediately. She gave him a puzzled look. Were they that close? Truth was he wanted to get to know her too. They had chances but something seemed to wedge its way between them. He blushed, his ears getting red with embarrassment.

"Sorry...I" he stuttered trying to compose himself "give me a minute to drop this off to Yularen"

He got up and collected his papers.

They walked in silence all the way to the bridge. It wasn't that it was uncomfortable but it just seemed they enjoyed the silence being in each other's presence, it was calming. She followed him and then they made it to his quarters.

"_Kriff"_ he thought as he gazed at his disheveled room. He had totally forgotten to clean it but it wasn't like he was expecting her to come visit.

"Sorry for the mess" he said quickly cleaning it up tripping over shoes as the clothes flew in the air and landed on him

She put a hand over her mouth trying to cover up her laughter and took a seat on his bed. He leaned up against the wall.

"Comfortable? " he said smiling seeing how forward she was.

"Well it seems that it is the only clean place in here" she said sarcastically

"Haha" Jahn added dryly "You're from Shili right?

"Yea. I don't remember much of it though. I was abandoned and orphaned at a young age" she said playing cards that were on his bed

"I'm sorry to hear that" he said he wanted to change the subject. That hit him like a runaway bantha. She didn't seem to hold anything back.

"Those things on your head the horns those are montrals right?" he asked and motioned as if he had some.

"Yes. They give me extra sensory deprivation" she said proudly rubbing them.

"Force antlers" he said with chuckle

She did not take too kindly to that. She snarled at him.

"Watch it!" she growled "I got a week's worth of guard duty for punching a boy in my studies because he said the same thing"

"My apologies" he said his face now flush with embarrassment "so what do you remember of it?"

"Just a fruit that was native to the area" she said cooling down.

"Remember what it's called?" He asked piquing his interest. One thing he loved was fruit.

"Ponfruit" she said "it was used to bait traps by our hunters to catch Thimiars. It was part of their diet so it made good bait. Since I was in an orphanage and food was hard to come it was all I ate. It was white and orange. I haven't had it in ages and would give anything to have some" she looked back down. There was a darkness that came over her. There was something she was not telling him. Then it dawned on him. He walked over to the fridge in his room and rummaged around in it. He turned back to Ahsoka.

"Catch" he said tossing a fruit at her. She caught and couldn't believe it.

"How?" She said still searching for words as tears welled up in her eyes. She had longed to be home sometimes even though she had no family.

"I have a vendor in the fruit market. He didn't have the fruit I normally get so I tried this. I was instantly hooked and I bought a couple boxes. You can take some if you want. Anakin doesn't like em at all" he said taking a bite wiping the juices from his mouth.

She peeled the fruit and took a bite savoring the flavor as if it were the first time she had eaten it.

"Everything ok?" He asked and joined her on the bed.

"Yea it's just" she said wiping her eyes "this is the last thing I thought I would see. Especially something you of all people would have. My life before the temple was hard and..." she couldn't finish without tearing up again.

"Hey its ok" he said putting his arm around her pulling her close "Maybe next time we can talk about it"

She melted in his embrace. She had wanted this for so long. She moved away from him. She still had to stay guarded.

"Anyway I came here to get to know you more and here I am getting emotional about my life" she said with an embarrassed laugh wiping her eyes.

"Ahhh you caught me" he said with a smile. He hated talking about his past. He had never told anyone about it. All Anakin knew was that Jahn was adopted

"Well what do you want to know?" He said leaning up against the headboard of the bed

"Where are you from?" She asked crossing her legs and facing him.

"Tatooine" he said lying.

"I highly doubt that. When were on that moon on Outer Pantora you walked around that freezing base in a t shirt and shorts" she said calling his bluff.

"Kriff caught me again. I'm from Hoth" he said with a chuckle. She was smarter than she looked.

"How? That planet is not even inhabitable" she said in shock

"For Pirates it is" he said coldly

"You're a pirate?" She asked

"No. My mother and I suppose my father was too. The man she was married to raised me with her. My mother was how you would say...promiscuous. She lied to her husband about her escapades until he came back from a mission with my father's severed head. He threw it at her and shot her in cold blood once he learned the truth. He then left because of other bounty hunters tailing him leaving me to die. Fortunately a couple days later the bounty hunters who were tailing him found me. They saved me and brought me to Tatooine" he said wiping his eyes. What the kriff, were these tears? He was better than that. He hated his mother for what she did to him and hated her husband for how he abused Jahn and his mother.

"Is that how you met Anakin?" She asked noticing his change

"Yea. His mother adopted me. We became best friends, brothers really" he replied still sullen

"How did you end up at the Temple?" She asked listening intently moving closer to him.

"Well I came with Anakin. I'm a year older and the council already had a hard time agreeing to train Anakin but he pleaded that they not cast me out" Jahn said smiling. Anakin always was concerned for others.

"So you're not a Jedi? I thought they only had guards and other jobs for force sensitive people" she said

"Remember when I said my status was complicated?" he replied

She nodded thinking back to their first conversation.

"They kept me around because I am the best fighter pilot they have and their best military mind. They keep me to run the army and report to the Senate. I am still force sensitive and such but I could never complete the training" he said "so needless to say I'm complicated"

"I've seen you in the Temple before how come you never said hi?" she asked

"Hey it's not like you said hi to me" he retorted sharply. This was a two way street.

She just rolled her eyes. Men always need to woman to make the first move.

"But my excuse is that I'm shy without Anakin when it comes to...ah…beautiful women" he said turning beet red. She smiled.

"That makes sense" she said smirking. He glared at her seeing how she was taking joy in what he said.

"Let's change the subject" he said quickly getting up and walking to the window in his quarters. How could he say something like that? He had to choose his words better. Was she beautiful? Hell yes but he needed to stay guarded plus he was part of the Order.

"Want to play cards?" She asked picking up the cards she had been fidgeting with.

"_Thank the Force_." He though. He felt his embarrassment subside.

"Sure. Let's play one from your culture" he suggested sitting down at the table.

"I don't really remember any that were specific. The only one I know is one I think your culture calls War" she said taking the cards out and shuffling them with the Force.

She had no one to play cards with at the Temple. She really had no friends other than a handful but they were away in their studies and Anakin never did anything fun.

"No Jedi tricks" Jahn said eyeing her

"Ok" she said mischievously

She dealt the cards and began the first game. They laughed while they played as Jahn recounted stories of pranks and adventures he and Anakin went on.

"That's game!" She shouted

"What no way. You cheated" Jahn said shocked. This was the first time he had ever lost.

"By the way I wanted to say thank you for almost running me over the other day" she glaring at him while she shuffled the cards.

"Oh that was you? Sorry about that. Usually that hallway is clear around that time" he said rubbing his neck with his hand.

"It's no problem. Just watch it next time" she said. After she shuffled the cards she wanted to make the game interesting.

"What do you want to play for?" He said sensing her thoughts

"Hmmm...what do I want" she said browsing the room tapping her finger on her chin. She already knew what she wanted as soon as she got there, his Republic sweat shirt that was thrown over a chair.

"That" she said motioning to it nonchalantly

"Why?" He said. It was an odd thing to want.

"Just something I want" she glaring at him

He didn't press it.

"Fine but I'll need to wash it" he said. He really didn't want to give it up. Damn his gambling problem. "I get to shuffle your deck"

She complied and handed him her deck. They shuffled and played. She beat him without him winning.

"This is a joke" he said laughing throwing the cards down on the bed.

"I'm just lucky" she sang with a smile getting up to claim her prize. She threw it over her head and as it settled into her shoulders she looked down.

"It fits just right" she said smiling. Jahn laughed. It was big on her tiny frame. She crawled on his bed and curled up staring at him. He smiled.

"What?" she said

"You're just…" he said starting to chew his words but didn't finish his thought.

"Whatever" she said as she closed her eyes falling asleep content with the events that had transpired.

There was something about this Togruta woman he couldn't figure out. Maybe he didn't want to because of the feelings it brought. He covered her with a blank and went to the training room.

* * *

**AN: What do you think?**

**I have no idea in ponfruits are real and are used to trap Thimiars. It's an AU so I was able to change Ahsoka's back story even though she really doesn't have one to begin with. **

**Please Review and I'm already working on Chapter 4 so more reviews the faster I will put it up. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Happy Belated Memorial Day my US readers. If not Happy Tuesday! Here is the latest installment of the story. There is some added tension.**

**UPDATE: There were formatting issues. My apologies. This stuff does copy over from word very well. **

* * *

Chapter 3

"Can I join you?" Anakin inquired watching Jahn from the door of the training room. He saw droid parts littered all over the mats, something must have been eating him.

"Heh…if you can keep up" Jahn said smirking grabbing a towel and drying his face off. He hadn't worked this hard in a while. He was trying to get these thoughts of Ahsoka in check. "When was the last time we sparred anyway?"

Jahn walked to the center of the room, ignited his light saber and switched to his off hand.

"I'm going to try going left hand against you today" Jahn said nonchalantly.

Anakin ignited his and swung it around warming up. Jahn immediately started after him and Anakin turned around just in time to block his swing. They traded blow after blow with Anakin gaining the upper hand quickly. Anakin kicked Jahn in the chest sending him flying backwards crashing into the floor sliding towards the opposite side of the room. Jahn slide to a stop, locked up and force leaped at him. Anakin side stepped his oncoming attack. After a quick few swings Jahn found an opening and punched Anakin in the chin.

Anakin force pushed him back and lunged at Jahn. Anakin started to get anger.

Jahn fought off his strikes and kicked Anakin's legs out from under him. Anakin dropped his light saber and Jahn used the force to bring it to him

"Master Skywalker you let your anger get in your way. Sexual frustration with not being able to see your wife?" Jahn mocked with a laugh helping him up.

Anakin snatched his lightsaber from Jahn's grasp with the Force completely catching Jahn offguard. Jahn barely dodged his swipe and force pushed Anakin back to the way.

"Calm the fuck down Anakin" he said holding him up until he cooled off "I win again"

"I let you win" Anakin shot back turning off his lightsaber.

"If you say so Ani" Jahn replied getting annoyed with how childish his buddy was acting.

After a few minutes Anakin calmed down so Jahn broke the tension.

"I talked to Ahsoka today" Jahn said joining Anakin who was sitting on the steps of the training room.

"Really?" Anakin replied shocked "you never open up to anyone. All it takes is some young woman? I would have tried that long ago." It's true. Jahn was his best friend but still knew only a little about him.

"Yea well there is something about her" Jahn said leaning back on his elbows his thoughts drifting to Ahsoka "She's beautiful for one and she is very skilled as a Jedi"

"You and your exotic women" Anakin said laughing

"I know it's a curse what can I say" Jahn said shrugging. "I don't even know how I feel about her but she did get me to open up"

"She is very headstrong and not easily trusting. Tread carefully Jahn, don't lose her trust. She is part of the Order so you must respect that and the Code. I know you don't believe in it but she does" Anakin said.

"Of course I know the rule on attachments. I respect what the Jedi believe but between the two of us we only I'm still following the Code" Jahn smirked "I'm still wrestling with my feelings for her anyway"

Jahn wiped his face with a towel as he thought about it more. He knew they probably could never be any more than friends. He couldn't let her fall for him because he knew the consequences of war, of the potential of each battle being his last. He could go out and never retunr. He saw the way Padme worried about Anakin and he didn't want that for Ahsoka.

"How's Padme?" Jahn asked changing the subject tossing his soaked towel towards the bin missing.

Anakin sighed. She was fine but there had been some assassination attempts on various senators over the past month and he was worried because he couldn't protect her.

"The Senate is starting to get divided over the war. On top of that the banking clan is starting to raise interest on the loans that the Republic has taken out for the purchase of the military equipment" Anakin said disgusted with what he was talking about. He had always hated politics. Debating to solve an issue, yeah right. To him it was all about the strong surviving.

"Well that is why all these wins, be it big or small, are so important to us changing the tide of the War" Jahn said standing up and putting a hand on his shoulder "she'll be fine and I know you would turn galaxies upside if she needed rescuing" He sensed that Anakin felt Padme was in danger. He saw on the holonews about the Senate assassinations.

"Well I need to shower" Jahn said bluntly "See you around Ani"

Jahn left Anakin to his thoughts and headed to his quarters.

He opened the door to his quarters and saw Ahsoka still asleep. He slumped in a chair and leaned his head back against the wall. His eye lids closed and drifted away.

**/~~~~~~\**

Ahsoka woke up and saw Jahn sleeping in a chair. How long had she been out? Her com link started to beep and she failed miserably at trying to dampen the noise.

"Gundarks!" Jahn yelled and jolted up in his chair grabbing his lighsaber, the noise of the comlink startling him.

"Nightmare?" Ahsoka asked laughing

"What...no" Jahn said rubbing his eyes dismissing her laughter and question

"Ahsoka here" she said holding up a finger to him to silence him while she awaited a response

"Commander Tano you are requested on the bridge" Yularen said in his typical matter of fact tone.

"Understood Admiral" she said ending the transmission

"Thanks for letting me sleep" she said smiling rubbing her arm.

"No problem. It looks like you hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in a while" he said walking her to the door. She hadn't. Those nightmares were awful. Maybe she felt safe in his quarters, protected almost and that is why she finally hadn't had a nightmare.

"Well I guess I'll see you around?" She asked more than a statement really.

"If I don't run into you first" he said smiling.

They stood there in silence not really knowing how to end the conversation. She wanted to hug him, embrace him really. He was so warm and inviting.

He didn't want to look stupid by assuming they were close enough to embrace or hug for that matter. So they shook hands? What the…what was that?

They both laughed.

"I guess we'll have to work on that" he said embarrassed. She simply nodded and walked away. He watched her go seeing her beautiful figure turn the corner and out of sight.

Finally he had his bed back. He went and fell face first into his inviting bed. Her smell was intoxicating. Her scent encased his sheets making it like she never left. What on Coruscant was she doing to him?

**/~~~~~~\**

Ahsoka walked through the blast doors to the bridge.

"Greetings Ahsoka" Anakin said smiling breaking away from his conversation with a clone.

"Hey there Skyguy. What do we have on deck?" She asked yawning and stretching

"Seems the Separatists are causing trouble on Felucia. We need to take the fleet and break the blockade." He said pulling up the holoimage they had just received.

"Ok. When will we be there?" She inquired looking over the image of the ongoing blockade.

"About an hour" he responded.

"Good I need to shower" she said stretching. "Is that all?"

"Before you do that we need to get some training in" he admitted even though he was exhausted from his prior sparring match with Jahn.

She groaned. All she wanted to do was shower but duty called. She followed him in toe to the training room.

He ignited his light saber and swung it around. He was still sore from his training session with Jahn. The lightsaber hummed with each swing, it was almost like it was singing.

"I'm going to push you a little harder today Snips" Anakin said sternly taking one last swing and bringing the saber into an attack position.

She ignited hers and ran at him. The blades met as the crackle echoed throughout the halls of the ship. Anakin swung swiftly and force pushed her back into the wall. She dropped to the ground and looked up just in time to block the oncoming blow. She swung her feet around knocking him back. He did a back flip off the ground as she ran after him. They locked sabers again trading blows.

"You're getting better" Anakin said pushing her back after each swipe.

"I learn from the best" she smirked fending off his oncoming attack.

She dodged another strike and he caught her with another force push throwing her into the wall again. She collapsed on the floor.

"Get up" Anakin said sternly taking a defensive position. She tried to get up but she couldn't catch her breath.

"Master I can't" she said attempting again gasping for breath. He had knocked the wind out of her. He walked over to her and helped her up.

"You've definitely gotten better. You still struggle with your feelings." Anakin said with a smile. "That is the hardest I trained you and you did fine. You even knocked me back"

"That I did master" she said her voice breathing heavily. She stood up finally catching her breath and smiled.

"That's enough for today. I have to go do something" Anakin said and bowed. He walked out and headed to his quarters. She watched him leave as she dried off. Where was he always going?

**/~~~~~~\**

He closed the door and turned on his holopad pulling up an image of Padme

"Hey there" he said smiling

"Ani. I was getting worried" she said her voice tinged with worry.

"Never fear. As long as I have Jahn around I'll be fine" he joked.

"How is Ahsoka?" She asked

"Doing well. She is advancing quickly. I expect great things from her one day" he said proudly of his padawan. She really had grown.

"And Jahn?" She asked

"He's fine. Ahsoka seems to have taken to him. She actually got him to open up which is a feat in and of itself" Anakin said still shocked at the fact that she now knew his full story "anyway how are you?"

"I'm ok. The Senate is in turmoil again. You think Democracy would make life easier but now I'm not so sure. Everyone is in a league for their own gain and not for the people" she said sighing. She had strived so hard for peace in the galaxy but it seemed less likely as the war continued.

"Well we will be home soon. We have to stop at Felucia because of the Separatists. After that we will head back to the Temple for some rest" Anakin said reassuringly. He was just looking forward to holding her in his arms.

"Well I have a meeting to get to" Padme said with a sigh

"Ok my love. Until I see you again." He said bringing a hand up to cup her shimmering face. His hand slid right through her image.

He cut the transmission and walked into the bathroom to shower

**/~~~~~~\**

Ahsoka closed her eyes as the warm water trickled down her body. It seemed like forever since she had time for a good shower. That is one of the luxuries of having your own quarters. No sharing. She finished and grabbed a towel drying off. She looked in mirror and saw the scars from recent battles on her torso and chest. She remembered every battle and scar she got, the images flooding back to her as she traced them. She had definitely changed over the last months, she became darker almost. She knew they were fighting for life forms everywhere but at what cost? She walked to her dresser and changed into her clothes. Dismissing the dark thoughts that crept in.

Her comlink went off. They must be at Felucia.

"Hello everyone" she said walking through the blast doors.

"You're late" Yularen said dryly

She scowled at him.

"Are we at Felucia yet?" She snarled at him.

"Yes we are." Jahn said with a smile. He was ready to get out and stretch his legs. He noticed the formation on the awaiting Separatist fleet.

"I thought he was dead" Jahn asked shocked. Ahsoka looked at him confused.

"I know" Yularen added "I don't know how he survived the assault but he have the transmission to confirm it"

"Guess we need to double check this time" Jahn said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Who are we talking about?" Ahsoka asked now getting angry because they were ignoring her.

"Remember when I was focused on those battle logs that you kept interrupting?" Jahn asked smartly.

"Yes" she said her eyes narrowing not liking his tone.

"Well" Jahn said pointing to the Separatist fleet "this is what I was worried about. General Trench was one of the most ruthless military minds. This will be fun to say the least"

Jahn was ready to outwit the General. He wasn't smart as he was now. Ahsoka saw a sparkle in his eye, Jahn was going to actually enjoy this.

Anakin walked in.

"Kriff how is he still alive?" Anakin said looking at the formation shaking his head.

"Yeah. Should we be surprised though? It seems all the Separatist generals allude us" Jahn laughed.

Jahn's wheels started to turn as he gazed back out on the fleet.

"Is Ben near?" He inquire with his eyes affixed on the fleet.

"A few parsecs away but he should be arriving shortly" Yularen responded "I have already contacted him about our unpleasant ...surprise"

"Good. While we are waiting Anakin and Ahsoka we need you to take the captured droid shuttle and board the ship furthest to the left. Sneak aboard and head straight for the reactor" Jahn instructed still looking at the fleet

"But won't we get caught?" Ahsoka inquired still skeptical.

"I'll be taking the fleet out. Trench will be more delighted to see that a Jedi is leading the star fleet. He'll take the bait but not for long. Don't take off until my signal. Board, plant the charges and leave as fast as you can." Jahn instructed now affixing his gaze on her. He felt a worry come wash over him. Why was he worried about this mission? They always work out for him and Anakin. Was it because she was now part of it? He shook it off.

"Admiral" he continued "when Ben gets her have him attacked the fleet furthest to the right" His eyes back on the fleet. "We will trap him because the ships will list towards the main cruiser"

"Understood General" Yularen said.

Jahn left quickly to get the fleet together before Trench attacked first. They had a small window for this to work, if not then the destruction would ensue.

"You ready for some action Snips?" Anakin asked with a smile.

"You know it Skyguy " she said with a partial smile

They turned to head to the hanger.

Jahn was already climbed in his starfighter. He slid closed the cockpit and starred at the controls. They seemed so foreign to him as if he was flying for the first time. Why was he so worried? He fired up the engines and looked around. He saw Ahsoka staring at him a longing look in her eyes. He couldn't say goodbye. Not like this, not when so much was on the line. They had to win this battle. He reached out to the Force to see if he could sense what she was going through. She kept her feelings guarded but he was able to sense her worry. He turned away and put on his helmet. He pressurized his suit and took off.

"Bye Soka" he said to himself knowing he had to come back. They flew out of the Resolute. Her twin hanger doors were like a curtain unveiling the show that was about to begin.

"Stay tight gentlemen" he sternly instructed over the shared comlink as they raced toward the awaiting fleet

"Yes General" said a flood of clone voices.

They approached the enemy fleet. Just as he thought Trench threw everything he could at the Republic fleet.

"Admiral pull the fleet back. You're getting caught in the fire" Jahn instructed as he sniped a droid. He whipped through the cruisers hitting them with various blasts. He had never flown so well but he was starting to lose pilots.

"Status report" he said into the comlink after seeing a clone fighter be consumed in flames.

"We seem to be doing fine" Rosco replied "We lost Bear 3 to an engine malfunction but he made it back to the fleet. 4 and 5 both went down"

"Thanks Rosco" Jahn acknowledged

"Ani and Soka now is the time to depart" Jahn said

"Understood" Anakin replied with a nervous tone.

Jahn saw the ship leave the docking bay. They easily made their way to the ship docking with the undercarriage hanger.

He averted his eyes back to the battlefield. He couldn't think about her. Not now. Once the droids thinned they were able to start firing onto the cruisers. Just as they approached another wave of vulture droids appeared.

"Admiral you can move into range now. Seems like they had extra droids and we need your cover fire" Jahn said. At least the tactics weren't the same.

**/~~~~~~\**

Anakin and Ahsoka hopped into the vent shaft and started to crawl towards their destination.

"Do you have any idea where we are going?" Ahsoka questioned. It seemed like they were going in circles.

"Patience Snips" Anakin replied catching the overlaying sarcasm laced in her comment "let the Force guide you"

She rolled her eyes still knowing he was right.

"I sense thoughts clouding your judgment. Everything ok?" He asked wiggling through the shrinking air shaft.

"Yea it's just" she started to say

"He didn't say goodbye did he?" Anakin inquired further seeing what her thoughts were.

"How could he not say goodbye? I mean I thought we were closer than that?" She said stopping to pout.

"Not now Snips. Clear your mind" Anakin instructed trying to stop the impending conversation. They needed to get to the reactor.

"But Master I can't. It just doesn't make any sense. I thought I meant more to him" she said softly. Did she?

"Did you ever think he didn't want to say goodbye because of what could happen out there? You know he is out there leading the fleet by himself. He could easily get overwhelmed and shot down. He didn't want you thinking about that" Anakin said sharply stopping in front of a grate.

She hadn't thought about it that way. How could she be so selfish? But she couldn't stop thinking about him.

"I think we are here" he whispered. He opened the grate and hopped down. Just as he did the reactor door opened and a droid patrol walked in. Anakin froze but Ahsoka force pushed him behind a pillar and closed the grate so that the droids wouldn't notice. The droids came over to where Anakin was hidden. He forced pushed them off the edge as their robotic screams filled the hall that was housing the reactor.

"Couldn't you be quieter?" Ahsoka shot at him as she hopped down joining her master.

He shrugged. Probably but that wasn't the Skywalker way.

They placed the bombs around the main reactors and armed them. They leapt back up into the grate. That missing patrol wouldn't go unnoticed for long.

They crawled furiously back to their awaiting ship. As soon as they got there the saw 10 droids inspecting a hole that they had cut in the cruiser floor.

"Kriff" Ahsoka cursed. They were almost in the clear.

"Snips" Anakin warned.

"What you swear in huttese all the time" she said raising an eyebrow. She did make a good point.

"Whatever. I am still your Master" he shot back

He opened the grate ready to jump down and rip the droids to shreds.

"Wait" she said pulling his arm back. She held a droid popper in her hand. She leaned threw and tossed it over the droids head and it clattered down the hallway. As expected the droids ran to inquire where the noise came from.

"Good thinkin Snips" Anakin said with a smile. They jumped down the hole and landed on their ship. The droid popper went off right as they closed the airlock and departed. Anakin pressed a button on his comlink sending the engines into flames. Ahsoka watched in glee as their mission came to fruition. She couldn't wait to tell Jahn. Her happiness turned to sorrow as she saw the floating clone bodies, destroyed Republic ships and burning cruisers. She hoped Jahn wasn't part of it.

"Admiral has Jahn checked in yet?" Anakin asked. They hadn't heard from him in a while.

"We received transmission from him a while ago but nothing too recent" The Admiral responded.

"Jahn you there buddy?" Anakin asked worried and looked at Ahsoka.

All they heard was static as a response. He was about to check again when an explosion went off behind rocking the ship.

"What was that?" Ahsoka asked holding onto her seat as the ship rocked violently.

"Probably just reactors" Anakin said guiding the ship to the Resolute.

Their plan went off without a hitch. Something was wrong.

* * *

**AN: Don't know how good of a cliff hanger that was. Another long chapter. This chapter dived into a little more of Ahsoka and Jahn's budding relationship and added a little tension as they both wrestled with their feelings. I had to give Padme some love too I guess. Any way hoped you liked it. **

**As always Review please**

**Happy Hunting!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Hey pals! Hope you guys are having a great week. Here is the next chapter. Thanks for the solid reviews. Post battle stuff and still Jahn and Soka.

Please review!

* * *

Chapter 4

They walked down the opening ramp onto the hanger. Anakin proceeded to the bridge to report their success while she had other plans.

"Later Ahsoka." Anakin said stopping her putting a hand on her shoulder sensing where her destination was.

She huffed in protest but followed him none the less.

"You seem to have an attachment forming with Jahn" Anakin said sternly as they walked "you must put a handle on it. It almost affected our mission today"

She just rolled her eyes. What did he know?

"I've seen the way you act around him. I mean what was that on the mission?" He replied seeing her reaction and starting to get annoyed.

As much as she hated to admit it he was right.

She took those feeling and tried to suppress them down. She was after all a Jedi. It was her home and her family. She sighed.

"You're right. I'm sorry Master" Ahsoka replied sorrowfully as they entered the bridge. The Admiral was talking to a giant spider humanoid.

"Trench I'm assuming?" Ahsoka whispered to Anakin

"Yep. Pretty ugly isn't he" Anakin said with a chuckle.

"General you have no choice. Surrender to us or accept your fate" the Admiral said clearly getting annoyed with Trench.

"I will never bow to Republic scum especially Jedi" he replied clicking his teeth.

"Very well" Yularen said cutting the transmission "open fire Lieutenant"

The last remaining cruiser burst into flames as it started to drift aimlessly into space.

"Well done Generals" Yularen said turning to them. "Without that first attack on that cruiser we wouldn't have won. Jahn was right in his tactics"

Ahsoka was surprised herself that it worked so easily.

"Obi wan good to see you" Anakin said to his shimmering Master.

"Anakin good work today." Obi wan replied.

"It was all Ahsoka. We had some minor bumps in the road but she came through for us" Anakin replied with a grin on his face. He patted his Padawan on the back.

"Well I'm going if there is nothing for us" Ahsoka said slinking out of his oncoming blows.

"That is all" Yularen said "we will be in contact with you once we have further orders"

She bowed and left.

**/~~~~~~\**

Ahsoka walked to Jahn's room to see that it was empty. That was odd he was usually the first back and the first to report to the bridge. First his ship wasn't in the hanger bay and now he wasn't in his room. She started to get worried. She knew Anakin was right but this was Jahn. Someone who had understood her and made her forget this terrible war. He gave her hope with everything

She walked out to check with Anakin. As she did she walked passed glass windows showing the vast spaces of the black unknown. She gasped at what she saw. It was Jahn's star fighter destroyed gliding, the air nugging it into the side of the Resolute with his helmet drifting beside it. She went up and touched the window trying to see if this was real or not. She felt a knot of emptiness come over her. He couldn't be gone, he had promised to come back. She ran to the bridge tears starting to well up in her blue eyes.

"Master!" She yelled a tear streamed down her face "I just saw Jahn's starfighter. Where is he!?"

"Ahsoka calm down" Anakin said approaching her

"What's all the commotion?" Jahn asked interrupting and walking onto the bridge.

"Jahn your star fighter" she said almost getting choked up again.

"Long story" he laughed holding his side.

She glared at him. She held everything back trying not to throttle him on the spot. Kriff it, this hurt her. How was this funny? She started to walk toward him snarling as Anakin grabbed her arm.

"Jahn late to the party as usual. Well it seems we destroyed the fleet" Yularen said not caring why he was late. "We just received word that you all are needed back on Coruscant"

"Finally" Anakin said. He finally got to see Padme.

He bowed and left wanting to talk to Padme as soon as possible.

"Well if there is nothing else" Jahn said

"Dismissed" Yularen replied.

He bowed. He felt Ahsoka's glare pierce through him as they walked the hallway.

"What's eating you?" Jahn said breaking the tension bracing for the tongue lashing he was about to receive.

"I'm ready for that long story" she shot at him still scowling. How dumb could he be? Not saying goodbye and then not checking in.

"Ok. Well we were holding off the attack pretty easily. Once you destroyed the cruiser that is when things got out of hand. I saw you guys detach from the cruiser but Trench figured it out. He had droids waiting for you. Not only that but we were down to 4 pilots including myself. Ben made it here just in time" Jahn replied

"We didn't see anything" she said trying to poke holes in his story

"That's because I intercepted the fire. Hence the destroyed star fighter and the explosion that nearly destroyed your ship" he said sensing she saw his fighter in shambles.

"You couldn't at least check in?" she asked as they got to his room. "I was..." she couldn't finish. He took off his shirt and she noticed bruising around his chest.

"What happened to you?" She said running up to him and putting her hands on the spots where the bruises were. His chest felt amazing so strong and...wait she had to focus. He winced in pain.

"You know those are bruises right" he said sharply. She scowled at him wanting to punch him on his tender spots.

"I was able to intercept the droids but not without damage to my ship. I was able to destroy the vulture droids and went to continue fighting but as I did I lost all navigation of my ship and my astromech. I had to get out of the ship because the engine were starting to overheat. I stopped it and ejected force pushing it away before it took me with it but I still got hit with debris."

"You mean to tell me that you were floating in space. No life support or anything?" Ahsoka said now frustrated. He must have had a death wish.

"Well that is why I go out in that gear" he replied "Remember how I said it would come in handy?"

"So how did you get back?" She asked folding her arms frustrated.

"I was able to flag down one of the transport ships. They picked me up and got me back to the medical bay. My comlink was broken so it was just by the grace of the Force that they saw me" he said.

Why did she care so much that he was ok? He found it odd. Did she like him? Maybe as a friend. No, this went deeper now. Something had changed between them.

"Well don't pull that again" she said glaring at him.

"If I wouldn't know any better I'd say you'd care about me or something" he said chuckling fishing for answer

All she did is scowl at him. She tried to keep a clear head but she couldn't, her lekku darkened giving her masked thoughts away.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said dismissively. She had grown fond of him and this incident displayed it. She went and sat down on his bed. He stood next the bed gazing at her. Something else was bothering her.

"Ok tell me what's really bothering you" he said. She looked up and her eyes were welling up.

"For the longest tine" she said wiping her eyes "I've wondered how I felt about you. I've kept my distance from everyone because people have always been taken from me or hurt me"

He nodded listening

"Did you get hurt while you were in the orphanage?" She didn't answer but she didn't have to.

"When I was on my mission with Anakin I kept thinking back at how you didn't say goodbye or anything. It made me think that I didn't matter to you. Anakin told me that it would have been harder on you to say goodbye. I mean that could've been our last goodbye. When I saw your star fighter destroyed I hated you for not saying goodbye. I thought you were gone and the last thought I had of you was you not saying goodbye." She finished saying wiping her cheeks.

"You kept me alive out there Soka. These suits only keep you alive for only so long plus it got compromised. I started to lose oxygen and that is what the bruising is from." Jahn admitted sitting on his bed and leaning up against the pillows "I'm here now and everything is going to be ok"

This friendship had brought them closer. He wasn't going to push nor tell her how he felt. For the sake of her status with the council and the Order it had to stay secret. Just like her he wanted to stay guarded.

She curled up next to him and snuggled with him. Within 5 minutes she was asleep her face nuzzled into his neck. He sat listening to her breathing his eyes slowly closing as they started to breathe in sync with one another.

Anakin knocked lightly on the door.

Jahn shot up startling Ahsoka.

"Really" Jahn said to Anakin.

"Hey you left the door open. Not my fault" Anakin said. Jahn picked Ahsoka up and they walked to drop her off in her room. She nestled her face into his chest as she crept back to sleep. Her breath tickled his neck. Anakin opened her door and Jahn set her gently on her bed.

They went to leave and Jahn looked back at the Togruta woman. Even when sleeping she was beautiful.

**/~~~~~~\**

"How'd she take your little incident?" Anakin asked

"How do you think? You saw how she acted on the bridge" Jahn replied smartly as they made their way back to his room. "She was upset when I didn't say goodbye"

"She did mention that" Anakin said.

Jahn went and grabbed some beverages out of his cooler. He handed one to Anakin and took a seat.

"It's going to be so nice heading back to the Temple" Jahn said. Not having to wake up to alarms blaring or droids shooting at them

"I know. I haven't seen Padme in almost a year" Anakin said solemnly

"Well I'll make sure to stay out of your hair. I'll keep Ahsoka busy too" Jahn replied smiling to himself. It would be nice to take her out and get to be with her.

"She seems to have some sort attachment to you" Anakin said sensing his thoughts.

"What makes you think that?" Jahn asked puzzled at Anakin's statement. To him they were still just friends, close friends, a shoulder to lean on when needed or a quick snuggle when they were feeling lonely.

"You not saying goodbye on the last mission really screwed with her head. I don't think she understood why you didn't" Anakin replied peeling the label off the cold drink in his hand. He knew why Jahn couldn't. He rarely divulged the full story of his missions with Padme as not to worry her.

"Knowing the likelihood of me coming back on that mission was slimmer than most. I almost didn't" Jahn said rubbing his forehead. He was exhausted. "I knew flying out I should have. But I had to focus on the mission and I didn't need coming back on my conscious"

"You know she literally stopped moving and asked me about it" Anakin said chuckling.

Jahn shook his head.

"If she is like that with me imagine if anything were to happen to her 'Master' " Jahn replied taking another swig "She grows more like you everyday"

"I'm going to take that as a compliment" Anakin shot back at him

Jahn just shrugged. They continued to chat about the War and the homecoming they were about to have.

**/~~~~~~\**

_She opened her eyes to darkness as she saw her Master and his friend held up like puppets with invisible strings. The smell of burning flesh filled her nostrils, they must've been tortured. A voice invaded her senses._

_"Padawan Tano you need to make a decision. Your beloved Master or your friend" a voice cackled._

_She tried to figure out a way to free them both. She reached down for her lightsaber but only grasped at air._

_"Take me instead" she pleaded_

_"Don't you dare Ahsoka!" Jahn's voice strained "Free Anakin. He is the Chosen One. He needs to guide you through your training"_

_She knew she had to make a decision. The hooded figure shot lightening from the tips of his fingers, her two friends convulsing as the lightening stopped. _

_Tears started to roll down her face. _

_"Stop!" she running up to the mangled bodies "I've made my decision"_

She shot up in her sweat soaked bed panting heavily. She hated that dream. She wrapped her arms around her legs as pulled them to her chest and sobbed. She needed to finally tell someone about this.

She got up and ran out of her room. As her door opened she slammed right into Anakin.

"Snips what's wrong?" He asked seeing his disheveled Padawan with tear stricken cheeks.

She put her arms around him and hugged him. He was taken aback, he really didn't know how to handle this. He broke out of the hug and held her at arm's length by her shoulders

"Ahsoka what's wrong?" he said more sternly.

She wiped her eyes and sniffled.

"I've been having a recurring nightmare and don't know what it means, it's affecting everything" she said calming down

"I can tell you look like bantha..." he started to say but now wasn't the time "Tell me about the dream"

They walked into her room and she started to retell the dream as they changed her bed linens.

"I see" Anakin said as they finished and he paused for a moment. "Well the good news is we arrived at Coruscant so we can talk to Master Yoda about the vision. The bad news is that I have no idea what it means"

She nodded a little more reassured that Yoda could provide answers. They walked out of the room and down to a transport shuttle to head to the Temple.

**/~~~~~~\**

They met with Jahn as he was chatting with some clones in the hanger.

"Soka you look like bantha..." He started to joke but saw Anakin face. "Sorry."

She walked passed him

"What's up with her?" Jahn whispered to Anakin

"Nightmare. She has to choose between you and I with one of us dying" Anakin said bluntly sitting down at the controls

"Well I hope she chose you" Jahn said not putting much stock into the nightmare. She needed her Master more than him. He had to complete her training. She was a great Padawan.

He settled into the copilot seat as Anakin guided the shuttle through the busy airlanes of Coruscant. The city was such a refreshing sight. The smells and noise of the oncoming traffic and city below tingled the senses.

Jahn decided to check on Ahsoka.

"Happy to be home Soka?" Jahn asked joining her

All she did was nod. He sensed she was still a little uneasy so he pulled her close to him and held her trying to comfort her. She embraced him closing her eyes taking in his scent and warmth.

She slowly drifted to sleep.

Jahn sat there holding her in his arms, he stroked her facial markings making her nose wrinkle. How could all this affect her so much? Maybe she had never had feeling for anyone before and she was just struggling with understanding them. He wanted nothing more than to be with her even if it did mean leaving the Order.

He rested his head on her forehead as she slept.

His comlink started to beep. They must have arrived at the Temple.

"_Well back to reality_" he thought. He wanted to just stay like this for a little longer so he didn't leave right away. After a few more minutes his comlink went off again. It was time to leave. No use needing someone to stumble upon them and raise suspicion.

"Ahsoka" a soft voice called to her shaking her gently "We are at the Temple"

"Wha...what?" She said groggily waking up from the nap. She started to regain focus and saw she was still snuggled up to Jahn. She moved away quickly as to not draw suspicion stumbling in the process.

He caught her right before she hit the floor.

"Easy Ahsoka" he said chuckling

She smiled. He always protected her and she noticed how close he was to her now. Her heart started to race seeing the position they were in, how close his lips were. It was perfect and hopefully he would get the hint.

He held her in his arms gazing into those beautiful pools of blue. He soon realized his face and lips dangerously close to hers. He could feel her breath caress his lips as her breathing quickened. Could he actually do it? He wanted to, no he had to. He moved closer, his heart starting to race...

* * *

**AN:** So what do you think? Hopefully the last part isn't rushed. I don't really want to rush their feeling because that would be to easy. If it is moving too slow let me know. I wonder what happens next chapter

Please REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Yay another chapter! Hope you guys have had a good week. Hope I didn't piss too many people off with that cliffhanger. This chapter dives a little more intimately with the relationships. It will be the last we see of Padme for a while.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

Chapter 5

What was he doing? He quickly stood her up, his cheeks becoming flushed. He stumbled around in his head for something to say.

"Ahhh..Master Yoda is looking for you" he blurted out regaining his composure. She had been right there, finally in his grasp. He couldn't dream of a better moment.

"Thanks" she said almost annoyed looking away and rubbing her arm. She wanted him to do it. No one was around, who would know? She shook her head trying to rid herself of these thoughts.

"_Easy Ahsoka_" she thought to herself.

On the other side of the coin what if they did get caught. She would surely be kicked out…What would Anakin think?

They headed down the ramp joining Yoda in the hanger.

"Afternoon Master" he said smiling at Yoda "we had someone who wouldn't wake up" He playfully motioned at Ahsoka.

Who was he trying to fool? Yoda was a grand master and was probably swimming in the Force signatures that were emanating from him and Ahsoka.

"Well I'll leave you two" Jahn said bowing after several uncomfortable seconds.

She and Master Yoda started to walk to the Temple courtyard.

"Unsettling dream I heard you had" Yoda said gruffly

"Yes Master" she replied "I need some clarity on it. It's haunted me for some time now and I just don't know what to make of it or how to make it go away"

Yoda just nodded and Ahsoka retold the dream. After she was finished Yoda took a seat in a meditative position and motioned Ahsoka to follow. She complied and got comfortable across from him.

"A choice you seem to have to make" Yoda began to say "Clouded this vision is. A Sith, the captor must be"

"Does that mean I'm seeing the future?" Ahsoka asked puzzled

"The Force works mysteriously. Not always clear it may be" Yoda responded. He closed his eyes trying to make sense of it. The voice was certainly not Dooku's so another there might be? "I believe we are dealing with more than one Sith"

"I only thought there was Dooku" she added

"Too clouded the vision is" Yoda added "you must allow it to take you deeper. This vision you must explore more"

"But Master the outcome would only hurt me more" she said starting to feel a twinge of fear. She couldn't chose.

"You must if you want the full meaning of this dream" Yoda replied

"I understand Master" she added and looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Troubling something is?" He asked sensing her thoughts

"Why don't we allow attachments Master? I remember reading in the Archives that the Jedi were allowed at one time to even marry" Ahsoka blurted out and held a hand over her mouth realizing what she said.

Yoda paused. It never was truly explained to the younglings or the Padawans. Attachment this Padawan was forming? With who?

"At one time yes the Order did allow attachments but only drove them to darkness it did. The people you read about tragic their ends were" Yoda said "attachments and emotions lead down the path to the Dark Side. Letting go of a loved one or friend hard it is to do. Anger and fear take over and that is way attachments allowed they are not"

"That makes more sense" she replied even though it still seemed foolish. How could you deny love to someone? It is the greatest emotion you can have.

"Far in your training you have come" Yoda said getting up "a good master, Skywalker seems to be"

"Well he has had some great leaders to learn from" Ahsoka replied with a smile joining him. They bowed and went their separate ways.

She had a lot to ponder now. She made her way to her quarters and fell into her bed. It was good to be home.

**/~~~~~~\**

Anakin sped as fast as he could to his destination. He didn't know why but he wanted to see Padme more than anything.

His speeder screeched to a halt in front of her apartment. He fixed his disheveled hair…Wait what was he doing? He was married to this woman why was he acting like this was a first date? He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Just a minute" a soft voice sang. The sound of feet echoed on the way to the door

"Hey there gorgeous" he said with a smile as she opened the door.

She didn't say anything but just fell into his arms. They stood there holding each other for what felt like an eternity.

"Miss Padme I..." C-3PO started to mutter but stopped "Oh it's the maker!"

"Hey old friend" Anakin said smiling at the droid. He walked in as Padme led him into her beautiful apartment. It hadn't changed much since he had been gone.

"Something smells good" he said as his stomach growled in agreement.

"Well there had been rumblings around the Senate that you were finally returning so I figured the first thing a wife could do is feed her husband" she said with a playful smile. He picked her up and kissed her as he spun her around the room. She always knew the right things to do.

She led him to the table and the feast that awaited them.

They sat and talked finally able to enjoy being husband and wife for the first time.

"How are Senate duties?" Anakin asked

"Still the same 'war this war that'. They don't realize that they were elected by their constituents who are now starving." She said crumpling the napkin that was in her hand

"Well the war front isn't any better" Anakin said trying to take her mind off her issues. "We are losing troops as well as other planets. The outlook is bleak."

"The chancellor was saying that in one of our meetings" she added "How is Ahsoka handling all this? She is too young to be thrust into this war I feel sometimes"

"She's fine. It is having the same effect on all of us but it seems Jahn takes her mind of it" Anakin replied taking a bite of a roll. This food was amazing. He tried to savor every bite of it.

"She likes Jahn?" She asked raising her eyebrows. Jahn usually was strict when it came to relationships.

"I don't really know how to explain them. Jahn is aware of the situation and isn't doing a very good job of handling it. Ahsoka almost lost it on our last mission" Anakin said with a mouth full of food.

"I'm sure he means well. After all he has always been complicated" she said wiping her mouth and standing up.

She started to clear the table but Anakin got up and wrapped his arms her waste.

"I think this can wait" he whispered softly into her ear and kissed her neck. She closed her eyes waiting so long for his embrace. They locked lips as they stumbling to the bedroom. Anakin stopped.

"You do live alone..." he said looking at the couch. She wasn't force sensitive but she got what he was getting at and shoved him playfully onto the couch. She climbed on top of him. Their lips danced again as she lowered her beautiful body to his. He used the Force to dim the lights as they gave in to each other.

**/~~~~~~\**

Jahn walked through the streets of the local markets just listening to the buzz of the crowd. It was nice that he got to relax and get away from battle. He stopped at his vendor and picked up his normal batch including some fruit that Ahsoka liked. This also gave him time to think about them...are they a them? He played it over and over again in his head, the past half year of friendship. Sure they almost kissed that was human nature, lust, he guessed. The woman turned his head into knots just thinking about her.

He continued to wander the streets chewing on fruit and stopping at various vendors. He saw a married couple, their fingers intertwined, as they too wandered through the market. He smiled wondering if that would ever be him. He wondered if Ahsoka wanted that.

His comlink beeped disrupting his daydream.

"This is Jahn" he said with a mouth full of food

"General Bombatu you are needed with the Council" Mace said coldly.

"Understood" Jahn replied cutting the transmission. So much for relaxation.

He made his way to his speeder and left for the Temple

**/~~~~~~\**

Ahsoka laid on her bed playing her meeting with the little green master over and over again. She decided to meditate on it. She crawled on the floor and crossed her legs. She opened her mind to the Force and let it take her.

_She started to see images form of her old comrades lost in the war smiling at her. She then saw an older woman sitting in a chair starring out the window. There was a darkness over her as she clutched a necklace to her chest. _

_Then all of a sudden it went black and the cackling erupted. The scene that had been played over in her dream was back. She remembered Master Yoda's teaching. She let the same scene unfold. She tried to catch any clues that might have eluded her. One thing she did notice was that they were not on Coruscant or any planet that she had been on. The scene played on like a tragic play. Her friends got tortured again and again. The same hooded figure appeared. Who was he? She ran up to him and unveiled the hood and saw it was Anakin as a Sith. She stumbled back as he approached her in utter shock. She pleaded with him as to why he did this, why he betrayed her and the Jedi. She then saw Jahn laying lifeless next to Anakin. She tried to move towards Jahn. As she did she felt her esophagus tighten up as she helplessly gasped for air. She screamed but nothing came out her eyes slowly closed as her breath left her_.

She felt strong arms wrap around her body limp body.

"Ahsoka! Ahsoka!" Jahn said in a panic holding her in his lap rubbing her face softly. She was soaking wet. She stirred but didn't wake. He shook her and she finally woke.

Ahsoka tried to get away from this fuzzy figure who was holding her. She thought it was still Anakin as it was now dark in the room. She starting swinging her arms trying to break free from his grip and caught Jahn with a vicious upper cut.

"Ahsoka its Jahn snap out of it" he said again not letting go fighting back the tears of pain.

Everything became clear and she saw Jahn with blood trailing from his mouth. She was covered in sweat and just stared at him. He had rescued her from her nightmare. Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes and he softly wiped them away. He had just been dead in her dream.

"Jahn...I" she started to say but was met with his lips. She melted in his kiss, blood and all. She had wanted this for so long. She wrapped his arms around his neck running her fingers through his hair.

Her lips were intoxicating and he didn't want to break it off but he was pretty sure he had a broken jaw. He pulled away and looked at her. She was still drenched in sweat so he picked her up and he laid her on her bed leaving to the refresher to clean up and grab her a towel.

He came back out and sat next to her with a cup of water. He lightly wiped her face as she just gazed up at him. She was speechless at what happened. He handed her the glass of water. She hoisted herself on her elbows grabbing the glass and allowing the cool liquid stream down her dry throat.

They sat there in an uncomfortable silence after the events that had just occurred.

"You...I" Jahn stumbled over his words finally blurting out something. He winced in pain his jaw still swollen "I'm sorry" he got up as the wave of guilt rushed over him.

"You are Jedi and I'm...this is forbidden. I took advantage of you" Jahn he continued now pacing back and forth not really completing any of his thoughts.

"Jahn stop it" Ahsoka said getting up and putting a hand on his chest to calm him. "I wanted that just as you did. Personally I thought it was going to happen sooner. I mean we know we like each other but still have to keep our distance. Let's just enjoy this moment"

She pulled him close to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck gazing right into his eyes almost lost in the moment. They stood in the middle of her room in silence. He lifted her chin up and embraced those soft Togrutan lips in his. They kissed more passionately this time, a little too passionately for the first time.

Jahn pulled away and they both went and sat down.

"Ahsoka what happened. I heard you screaming down the hall" Jahn said now catching up with the previous chaos that had ensued.

"I was meditating and my nightmare appeared again but this time I let it play out. I spoke with Master Yoda and he told me to explore it further" She replied. She continued to explain the dream and Jahn just sat there listening. She finally finished looking exhausted.

"Well I would be shocked if Anakin ever became a Sith. The Order means too much to him." Jahn said now gazing at the floor. This was something to ponder though.

"Oh I got something for you. Let's take a walk" he said motioning to her to follow "you seem like you could use some activity"

"Let me change first" she said moving to her dresser.

He headed out of the room and closed the door behind him careful not to look back just in case.

**/~~~~~~\**

He waited for her to come out. He kept replaying that kiss over and over in his head.

"Ready" she asked with a beautiful smile. She looked amazing. This must have been an outfit that she bought on her own. She noticed his stare.

"Up here Bombatu" she said playfully taking two fingers and motioning up to her eyes. He blushed and laughed it off. She giggled and led the way.

"You don't know the way to my room" he shot at her

She let out a scoff.

"I know this temple like the back of my hand" she said as she got to the knight quarters. He just stood there and amused as none of the doors had his name on them.

"Well well I guess you don't know everything" Jahn said smugly. He turned the other way and led her to the lift.

"The top floor but I thought that was storage?" She said puzzled

"Have you ever been there?" He asked

"No" she admitted

"Well then how do you know?" He replied

She just rolled her eyes.

The lift gave off a lite ding as it came to a halt at its destination. The doors opened.

All she saw were boxes.

"Told you" she said sarcastically

All he did was shake his head. He led her to a door and he took out a key.

"Old school" he said tossed it up in the air and catching. He opened the door and led her in. She gasped. The sight was beautiful. The room was simple with a bed and various other pieces of furniture. The beautiful part was the view. They were somewhere near the top of the Temple and there were large windows that showed the night lights of the city below.

Jahn saw her aghast and smiled.

"So I assume you like it?" Jahn asked

She nodded and went out to the balcony.

"How did you manage this?" She asked leaning against the railing look out at the bustling night life.

"I bargained with Yoda. I'm not a knight or a Jedi so we settled with this room. I like to keep to myself." Jahn admitted. He could think up here away from all the hustle and bustle. Just he and the Force.

"Am I the first girl you ever had in your room?" She asked playfully

"Ahhh" he said stuttering not really know how to answer the question. It was obviously "No" but he didn't answer right away.

She sneered at him. She went to leave.

"Don't be a child" he said grabbing her arm.

"Let me go" she growled at him

"So you just assume I have?" Jahn asked getting annoyed. She didn't answer and just sat pouting in his arms looking away dismissively. "To answer your question...you are the first" he said letting her go. He was telling the truth. He had been with other woman but never brought them up here. They were nothing to him but flings to him. This….this was different entirely.

That answer made her calm down. Why was she jealous anyway?

"I got you something" he said handing her a box. She opened it to see the delicious fruit. She smiled at how thoughtful he was.

She went and sat on a couch on the balcony and he joined her. She snuggled up to his chest and relaxed against him watching the city below. The sun was setting and it got cooler. They sat in silence enjoying the little time they had not really knowing when the Order would summon them.

He traced her tiny fingers and a concerned feeling came over him. She sensed it right away.

"Everything ok?" She asked turning around and looking at him.

He didn't say anything for a few moments chewing on his words.

"How do you feel about us?" He started off

"I don't know. Friends I guess. I mean we did kiss but we both know what comes first" she admitted but lying in a sense. He understood. That was going to make this easier.

"I met with the Council..." he started to say still trying to do this as carefully as possible.

"I've been reassigned"

"What how? You were always assigned to the 501st" she said not fully understanding what he was saying.

"They assigned me for a sixth month tour with Obi wan's fleet" he said "I ship out tonight."

She got up abruptly from his embrace. How could he leave her like this? After all these moments they shared, that damn kiss. Why the hell would he do that to her? He approached her but she brushed off his advances. She shook her head in disbelief. Not again...She wouldn't let something get taken from her.

"Ahsoka" Jahn started to say almost pleading with her

"Save it Jahn" she shot back

"Let me explain... it wasn't my choice" he replied trying to approach her again.

She backed away from him not wanting to deal with him, with THIS.

She ran off to lift and left.

* * *

**AN:** So what do you guys think? Stuff is starting to get a little frustrating for both characters. How will Ahsoka handle this? Will another person come into the fray?


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Hey guys. I'd like to give a shout out to my reviewers. jee zed legomanrcf (I will be doing that later in the story) war sage(thanks for your review. glad you enjoyed it)

Welp here is the next chapter. Hopefully that cliff hanger wasn't to bad.

* * *

Chapter 6

She stood in the lift not knowing what to do. She let her tears fall to the floor of the lift not caring anymore. She cried softly, about to lose another person who she was attached to. She would have no one now. All those small glances they shared and that kiss…that damn kiss. It was everything to her. She could still taste him on her lips and remembered his smell. He was there with her at her lowest moments, to pick her up again. Was this what heartbreak felt like? This was all too much for her to handle. The lift doors open and she dried her eyes trying to save face.

**/~~~~~~\**

Jahn couldn't believe how hard Ahsoka took all this. Maybe she did have feelings for him. He took one last look at his city below him. He didn't know when he would be back or if he would ever make it back. He knew how these "reassignments" went. Sure they say six months but the reassignments usually went for 1-2 years. He started to feel himself get angry. Why did they chose him? Out of all the Jedi they had why did they decide he should go? He wondered if Yoda actually new that the two had some semblance of an attachment towards each other. In reality he had pledged himself to the Order and no matter how much he hated to leave Ahsoka, especially with what had been disturbing her, he had a duty first.

He walked to the lift to prep his fighter for maybe the last takeoff he would have from this Temple. Hoping to see her one last time.

**/~~~~~~\**

Ahsoka sat in the cafeteria poking at the mush on her plate resting her chin in the palm of the other. What would she do now? Go on these missions with Anakin and come back feeling empty? She would train and then what? She couldn't follow Anakin around like a lost tusk cat cub plus he was always gone. She pushed her tray away, leaned her head against the wall behind her and closed her eyes. Maybe this was still part of her nightmare and she would wake up any moment now. At least now she wouldn't have to choose. There would be no Jahn with her.

"He told you didn't he?" Anakin sighed after watching her in silence from the doorway. He studied the way she had held herself; shoulders slumped and a glazed look in her eyes. This was really affecting her it seemed.

He had heard Jahn had been reassigned and immediately went to find Ahsoka. Anakin expected it to happen sooner or later. Obi wan had been taking heavy loses and needed some help, some direction.

"What gave it away?" She responded dryly her eyes still close.

Anakin smirked and joined her at the table, always snippy.

"You'll always have me" he joked trying to cheer up

"Of course Master but I mean it's Jahn. He's ALWAYS been there. I mean you make everything seem easy but Jahn made everything ok. I know you see it to. The missions went so much smoother." she said now opening her eyes gazing behind Anakin expecting to see Jahn walk in the door at that moment. Hoping that he would.

"Listen this isn't any easier for me. He's been my best friend for years and I'm losing him too" he responded upset himself.

She knew what he was saying was true. He was probably losing more than she was.

"What's worse is that..." she started to say but stopped her thoughts. She put her hands to her lips trying to recall Jahn's kiss.

"That you are now realizing your attachment? That's been evident for a while now my padawan and I told you that you needed to get a better grasp on that" Anakin replied in a matter of fact tone "Maybe this will break will help you figure out your thoughts. This war won't last forever. You think you'll stay after?"

She hadn't really thought about it. All she knew was war as a padawan. She didn't get to travel the Galaxy as the other knights and padawans did before this cursed war. She only knew of death and destruction.

"What are you going to do?" She asked hoping his answer would give her some sort of guidance.

"I don't know. The Order has given me so much but has taken a lot from me. I want to experience love and have a family" he responded though he was already experiencing one of the two

"I have no family or friends. Who would I have if I left? Jahn could die while he's away and I won't be your padawan forever" she said bluntly. "I've been alone my whole life. I don't think it will change after this pointless war"

She closed her eyes again trying to hold back the tears she felt creep into her already dry eyes.

"You know Jahn ships out in 15 minutes right?" Anakin said getting up. He didn't want to see Ahsoka like this but he knew that once Jahn left things would change. They did with Padme and him for 10 years before he saw her again.

She just sighed and tried to ignore what he said because if she acknowledged it then Jahn would really be leaving. He walked off leaving her to think.

Did she want a family? Maybe, but she was abandoned and as of right now barely hanging onto her own sanity. How could she care for a little one? She got up tired of all this. She disposed of her untouched food and sulked off.

The walk to her room seemed longer this time. She didn't realize how empty the monstrous building was with all the Jedi gone. She opened her door and saw something on her bed.

She walked up to it and saw it was Jahn's sweatshirt folded and an envelope on top.

She opened it up and found a letter

"_Soka,_

_I know this all is frustrating for you and it isn't any easier for me. It doesn't help that we have come so close over all these months just for me to leave you. I know I filled a void for you that Anakin never could but the Order has to come first. I've struggled with understanding why we are fighting this war and all the death we have caused. There is a necklace in here that is my only possession. My mom gave it to me when I was young. I want you to have it to hopefully show how much you mean to me and this time you won't have to swindle me for it in a card game. I promise to come back to you. Take care of Anakin for me? _

_May the Force be with you,_

_Jahn_"

She felt stray tears roll down her face. She looked at the simple necklace with a small green gem. She held it to her chest. What was she doing!? She dropped it on the bed and ran to the hanger. How could she be so foolish? She had to say goodbye.

She ran into the massive hanger housing the starfighters her eyes frantically scanning for Jahn. Just as she got there she saw his fighter power up and him sitting in the cockpit.

"Jahn!" she yelled

He must of haven't heard her over the roar of his starfighter and the binary chatter of his droid. He closed the cockpit and approached the hanger doors.

"Jahn please" she pleading chasing after him.

And just like that he was gone. She slid down the wall. She didn't get to say goodbye.

She sat there for what felt like hours not knowing whether to cry or just ignore it. She started to feel an emptiness creep in.

"Snips?" a voice inquired echoing behind her. She wiped her face and tried to compose herself. She walked from her spot to meet her Master.

"Let's do some training" Anakin realizing that she couldn't say anything.

She was attached and it was evident, she didn't get to let him know how she felt. It will be interesting these next six months.

"Ok" she managed to say in between heavy breaths.

Duty called. This was why Jedi ignored attachments, this was a reason they tried to not fall in love.

**/~~~~~~\**

"Ben this is Jahn I'm coming in on approach" Jahn sighed into the com.

Why didn't Ahsoka come to see him off? After that response he didn't expect her to. He felt her anger through the Force as she stormed out.

"Affirmative" Obi wan replied "we've been expecting you"

"Good to hear" Jahn replied "I'll meet you on the bridge once I get settled"

He docked with the other aircraft and hopped out of his fighter. He saw a familiar face approach him in the hanger.

"Rosco this is a surprise" Jahn said a little relived knowing his right hand pilot was going to be joining him.

"Likewise General" the clone responded "the squad is all here"

Jahn gave a reassuring smile as he met the rest of the clones. He left the clones to their fellowship and went to drop his things off.

He found his quarters and dropped his bag on the table in his room. He slumped down on his bed and pulled out his belongings. At least she finally knew how he felt. He didn't hold anything back. This time he knew he had to come back for her. He sat and read the holonews for a minute hoping to catch a glimpse of her. His thoughts were disrupted by the beep of his com.

"This is Jahn" he responded tossing his data pad on his bed

"We need you on the bridge" Admiral Block instructed

"Be there in a second" Jahn responded cutting the transmission.

He rubbed his eyes, start of day 1.

He walked into the bridge greeting Obi wan and Admiral Block.

"Evening Ben" Jahn greeted him with a smile

"Jahn it's been a while" Obi wan said warmly "This is Admiral Block who will be assisting in running the fleet"

"A pleasure Admiral" Jahn said shaking his hand "How bad is it on the Outer Rim?"

"Pretty bad if they needed the both of us" Obi wan responded bluntly "the Separatists have a stranglehold on the galaxies there and the Hutts seem to be not cooperating."

"Sounds fun. Plus I need to get my mind off some things..." Jahn said trailing off his thoughts back on Ahsoka...again.

"I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to do that. Get some rest and I'll buzz you when we get to the Outer Rim. Grievous was last spotted somewhere near the Salin Corridor and we need to stop his movement" Obi wan instructed motioning to the holomap of the system. "They have 4 of the planets under their grip and there has been distressing chaos down there.

"Understood Master" Jahn replied more formally

"Jahn I have insist that we do away with the formalities" Obi wan insisted

Jahn chuckled

"You got it Ben" he replied bowing and taking his leave.

He wandered back to his quarters and collapsed into his bed.

**/~~~~~~\**

"Again" Anakin said breathing heavily

Ahsoka fought back trying to break Anakin's defense. She got an upper hand force pushing him back making him stumble. He slid back and tried to plot his next moves. He moved swiftly trying to have her swing and miss. He dodged her oncoming swings, it was almost like he was toying with her. He force pushed her into a wall and let her drop. She got up and flew at him. She fought fiercer this time taking her anger out on him. He parried back blocking her strikes.

"Easy Snips" Anakin said carefully not taking his eyes off their duel realizing that she might actually break through his defense if he wasn't careful "I don't want either of us to get hurt"

"That already happened to me" she responded darkly breaking off from the battle. She took a sip of water and threw the bottle across the room, its clattering echoing in the training room.

"He hasn't been gone THAT long" Anakin joked attaching his lightsaber to his belt.

"Yea well what do you know" she shot back at him "if you only knew…"

"Knew what?" he inquired now intrigued at what his padawan was saying

"Nothing…it's nothing" she tried brush off the subject she just broached

"What happened between you two?" he kept prodding

She felt her anger start to rise so she took a deep breath.

"It's just hard right now is all" she finally said after a few seconds

"So you're not taking this well?" He asked sitting on the steps looking at her

"I've been better." she admitted moving her hand up to the piece of Jahn she had.

"At least he left you something. All I got was a 'See ya around Ani' Well we better get cleaned up." Anakin replied standing up and stretching. "I'll leave you with this my Padawan, remember where your allegiances lie. People will come and go but the Order has always been here. It is our duty to protect the people of this world. I think Jahn would agree with me. The reason we forbid attachments is because of the reason you are feeling this anger. It showed while we were training. It leads to the darkside Ahsoka"

"Understood Master" she said still fighting two emotions battling within her. He walked out to talk with the attachment he had formed.

Normally she would go see Jahn. What would she do now? She could continue her studies. Hah yeah right.

She figured she would rest and then proceed from there.

She walked into her quarters and grabbed her datapad. She leaned back on her pillow and flipped through the news, hoping something would catch her eye. After about 10 minutes boredom she tossed it on her bed and closed her eyes.

She started to nod off when her datapad started to beep.

She picked it up and saw that she had an incoming call.

"Hey Soka" a shimmering figure said

She smiled and just stared at him. He really knew when to pick her up.

"Jahn" was all she could muster

"Everything ok?" Jahn asked worried because of her response

"Yea I'm just..."she responded starting to trail off "it's just been rough. We got so close and just for you to leave. .." She clutched the necklace he gave her.

"I'm sure you'll be fine" he said warmly smiling. Force he missed her. He was happy she at least took the necklace.

"I know but what about you? I can't protect you" she sighed

"I'll be fine. Anakin needs you more than me" he replied

"I'm sure he does" she said twirling the green gem in her fingers.

"I just wanted to at least leave you a message or something before I didn't have time to" Jahn admitted. He wanted to make sure she was ok. He could see her anguish.

"I came you know" she admitted

"What do you mean?" he replied

"I was in the hanger when you left. I called even pleaded for you to stop but I don't think you heard me" she said "I ran after your ship. I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye"

Her eyes were starting to well up with tears.

"Hey it's ok" Jahn smiled. She had actually come. "I didn't expect you to. The way you left I didn't think I would ever hear from you for a while"

"I was just confused and angry. Everyone has been taken from me in one way or another. I finally realized how much you meant to me" she sighed through tear stricken breaths.

They sat in silence for a while just staring at each other.

"Well I need to finish this report for Ben" he finally said

"Jahn please" She tried to plead with him to stay a little longer

"I have to go. We are trailing Grievous and I need to finish this report" he said

"See you around?" she asked again like the first time they met

"I'll do everything I can to make sure that happens" he said smiling and cut the transmission.

Seeing him lifted her spirits. She smiled and laid back on her bed. This might be easier.

**/~~~~~~\**

Jahn sat back in his chair after cutting the transmission.

He was happy to see her smile.

His worry though was that they were tailing Grievous. He had killed countless Jedi and wasn't finished with his quest to eradicate the whole Order.

At least that means that Grievous was away from Ani and Soka. He sat there gazing out into the depths of the galaxy and wondered if this War would ever end. It seemed like an endless tale being woven by two idiotic ideals. This war kept him from the one person who made him feel happy. This was starting to bore him so read over the battle plans he had been given by Ben.

What he could tell was that Grievous was using small uprisings on these planets to have the citizens fear the Republic. They in turn would flock to the Separatist aid they were offered essentially crippling the Republic allies.

He had never been to Salin Corridor before so at least he was going to have some adventure. He had to figure out how these skirmishes were starting and if they could prevent them or at least help with aid of some sort.

He continued to browse the jumbled notes picking out pieces that he thought were relevant.

He tossed the pad on the table and went to the refresher to change. His life had become so boring within a matter of hours.

/~~~~~~\

"Hey Snips" Her master said joining her

"Hey Skyguy" she said a little happier than earlier

"Seems like you're doing better" Anakin said with a soft smile. That bodes well for the mission

"I was able to see Jahn. He talked with me for a little bit" she said her spirits lifted immensely.

Well I got some good news, it seems we have another mission" Anakin said.

Her eyes brighten. Finally she could get off this rock.

"Where to Master?" She asked finishing her food

"Seems we going to Onderon. A Separatist senator seems to want our protection. You remember Senator Bonteri?" Anakin asked

Of course she did. Their last meeting was awkward to say the least. That was before she developed feelings with Jahn. In fact Jahn was laughing the whole time while he watched the scene unfold. At least she would get to see a familiar face. Maybe the Senator would be able to take her mind of Jahn.

"Ok Master. I'm ready to leave this place" she admitted as she looked back down at her food.

"We depart in a few minutes I would recommend you get your things" Anakin replied getting up to leave.

She nodded. Start of Day 1 for her

* * *

**AN:** What do you think? It is going to start getting harder for the two. It is really never addressed in many movies the anguish that goes along with couples split up because of war.

Please review as I do really appreciate it.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Hey friends! Hope everyone is having a great week. How bout that heartwrenching WC game between the Yanks and Portugal!? Anyone onto the stuff that matters. Here is the latest chapter. A little longer than my other ones. There was so much to talk about I couldn't stop writing.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 7

"General we are making our descent out of hyperspace" Yularen's voice crackled over the com link.

"Thanks for the update Admiral. We are heading to the gunships now" Anakin responded as he and Ahsoka approached the hanger. They frequented the hanger so often, going to and fro from planet to planet, they might as well put their quarters in there.

The hanger was bustling with clone pilots and crewman running as if each task was their last, the blaring alarms told them that time was of the essence.

"You ready Snips?" Her master asked while he checked his lightsaber.

"I guess" she responded dryly.

It had been a couple weeks since Jahn left the service of the 501st and ages since their only transmission needless to say she was back in a funk.

She let out a heavy sigh and boarded the ship with her squadron of clone troopers. With Jahn being gone Anakin had started to instill more trust in her so he decided to give her a squadron of troops. It was her biggest test yet and the first time since her disastrous flight command.

The ships rumbled down to the surface of the beautiful planet. The plan was; simple sneak down to the surface, rendezvous with the rebels and extract the Senator. They had originally planned to rendezvous on Troderia but the Separatists seemed to be one step ahead of them. The rebels had finally fended off the Separatist army and got a transmission to the council.

They were to get to the Senator as fast as possible but Ahsoka knew that this was a "Skywalker plan" so something was bound to go wrong.

"Ahsoka have you reached the surface?" Anakin voice inquired in an almost hushed tone. He must have encountered some Separatists.

"We are unloading now. Any trouble brewing?" She asked surveying the planet they had landed on. Onderon was a very lush planet with what looked like prehistoric animals and other primitive life forms. Though they were under a canopy of trees they were still easy targets for the Separatist army and were bound to encounter some resistance. She heard some twigs snap behind her, startling her provoking her to ignite her lightsaber.

"Easy Snips" Anakin said brushing a bothersome bug away from his face realizing he had just snuck up on his own padawan.

"Well don't sneak up on a Jedi" she shot back as she put her lightsaber back. "I won't second guess myself next time" a small smile creased her lips.

"Fair enough" Anakin responded ignoring the playful banter" the rebel encampment is two clicks east of here. It's getting dark so I suggest we get a move on"

With that he started off on a run through the forest, this was off to a great start. She followed her master through the thick brush of the planet. It became hot quickly and she felt the sweat form on the back of her clothes making it harder to contour through the tight spaces she normally could get through. There was an odd silence except for the wildlife and the heavy panting of the clones, it was a different break from blaster fire and the smoke of soldering metal.

"Master are we there yet?" She broke the silence sounding like an anxious child on a trip.

"Rex you got anything yet?" Anakin inquired also hoping they were close.

"Yes we should be coming up on the camp" the commander responded

They arrived at a clearing and saw the destruction that had been awaiting them. The rebel camp was nothing more than a pile of ash littered with the corpses of the brave few who had sworn to protect the Senator.

"It seems the Separatists got here sooner than we did" Anakin said dryly covering his nose and mouth from the stench of the dead.

Ahsoka came up behind him. She really didn't know what to make of the scene. She suddenly felt a worry come over her. Was Lux ok?

"Any sign of Lu..I mean the Senator" she tried to say not sounding too concerned. The feelings that she once had for this simple Senator seemed to creep back into her mind.

"No it seems like he escaped" Anakin said rolling over the bodies of the rebels. A sense of relief came over her. There was still a chance they could reunite with him.

"I thought this base was well hidden? How did the Separatists find it?" She inquired helping Anakin move the bodies.

"Well they did it how any military would, spies or traitors. An army's greatest asset are the traitors of the force they are fighting. That tactic has led to the downfall of many empires" he responded bluntly. This was a new low even for the Separatists. It seems that the Rebels were executed and not even captured, no sense of hope, no surrender. A merciless slaughter.

"General I picked something up on the scanners. Incoming Separatist ships!" Rex ran up yelling catching his breath.

Just as he did artillery fire came in and tore through the camp.

"Ahsoka take your squad and retreat back to the jungle. It seems the Separatists knew we were coming" Anakin commanded seeing the oncoming droid battalions.

"But Master my place is here with you" she pleaded with him. No Jahn meant no air support and no cover.

"Ahsoka your duty is to your squad. They need your leadership and direction. Now go!" He commanded turning back to the battle field ignoring any sort of disgruntled opposition from his padawan. He had enough to deal with now that Jahn wasn't with them anymore.

All she could do was nod. Anakin was right, she had a duty to her clones.

"Fall back men" she said defeated.

The battle seemed to drag on and soon she and her Master got separated.

"Lieutenant how many troops do we have left?" Ahsoka inquired when the fighting died down allowing her to assess the damage.

"We have three heavy guns and ten normal infantryman" he repsonded

"Kriff" she shouted. She had lost 10 men and did not know where her Master was. Another demoralizing defeat for the young Jedi.

"Let's regroup and then head out to the nearest city or town" she instructed "we need to find cover before night fall. These jungles will be crawling with tinheads soon."

"Admiral come in" she said over the com. All she heard in response was static.

"Master do you copy" she said almost pleading for the com link to work.

The Separatists must have been jamming all the transmissions. She was blind right now. They started to make their way to the nearest town. All this work for one Senator? She shook her head. Even if it was for Lux. They had lost so many good soldiers and still came up empty. It seemed to be the repeating trend of this war.

They got to a clearing to rest, their legs needed a break from the hours of running.

"Anything on your scanner Lieutenant?" She asked exhausted.

"Nothing yet Gen…." the clone started to say as droid blaster fire tore through his body leaving him in a lifeless heap on the ground.

"Everyone get to the trees for cover" Ahsoka shouted deflecting shots as fast as she could to protect her squadron. It was too late. Her clones fell one by one leaving her alone.

"Ah...Jedi" a strained mechanical voice spoke striding into the clearing.

"Grievous" she hissed seeing the great Separatist General "You've sunk to a new low"

"This is War Jedi. To take unimportant prisoners is compassionate and compassion is weakness. Commander leave this one alive and send her to my ship. A captured Senator and a Jedi...my Master will be pleased" he responded with glee.

She tried to take as many droids with her as she could before she felt a paralyzing wave rush over her. She crumpled to the ground in a tiny heap defeated and alone.

"Notify the Count of our progress" Grievous hissed at one of the droids "then get us out of here"

"Roger General" a droid replied as he dragged Ahsoka's lifeless body to the ship. As she passed by Grievous he ripped her padawan bead from her head and snapped her lightsaber in two tossing them on the ground.

"Burn the bodies and send a message to the Jedi that even Skywalker cannot protect his own padawan" he commanded to the remaining droids. He stood and watched as flames engulfed the lifeless bodies. The reign of the Jedi was slowly coming to an end.

**/~~~~~~\**

She awoke to darkness greeted throbbing headache which added to her misery.

She looked out the cell window to see that the ship she currently was captive on was striding through hyperspace. Where was Anakin? Was he ok and did he even know she was captured?

She saw the flimsy cage she was held in. She attempted to use the force to open it but felt pain shoot through her veins. Damn force bonds. She rubbed her wrists and neck as the handcuffs tightened their vice like grip. She slumped back down on the metal bench.

"Jedi I assume?" a male voice spoke out

Her heart jumped a little but realized it was not Anakin.

"What's it to you?" she shot at the unidentified man.

"Just wanted to know who my neighbor was" he replied

She offered no response. She went and slinked into the corner sore and attempted to plot some sort of escape.

"You know Ahsoka you could at least be happy to see me" the voice replied after a few silent minutes

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Lux?" She said softly almost a whisper.

"In the flesh" he replied with a smirk.

"We came looking for you. What happened?" She inquired now realizing that there was no rescue that they could have done. He had already been captured and the Council was without warning. She and Anakin walked right into the same trap.

"The Separatists found us. They knew where we were" he said in a downtrodden voice "they were all killed trying to protect me. They didn't stand a chance"

"Well your forces died fighting to protect you because of what you stood for and symbolized. You wanted freedom for your people." She said sympathetically

"It is not worth all this death" he relented "my people have suffered enough for my beliefs"

She didn't respond. She didn't know how to. The clones died by the thousands protecting the Republic as did the Jedi. Was it all for not? Some foolish ideal that only brought death and destruction?

She leaned her head back and drifted away hoping someone would rescue her. Hoping she did not disappoint her master.

**/~~~~~~\**

Anakin sprinted through the forest, his legs pleading with him to stop. He couldn't, he saw fire coming from the direction where Ahsoka's platoon was pinned down. He cut through vines finally reaching his destination with Rex in tow.

He fell to his knees seeing the smoldering bodies and piles of ash. How could he have let her out of his sight?

"We have to find her Rex" he said feeling his anger rise. If Jahn was here this wouldn't have happened. They would've gotten the Senator.

They started walking past the bodies. Though he couldn't see his face he could sense Rex's anguish, his brothers in arms cut down over another failed rescue attempt.

"Sir over here" a clone called a sense of urgency laced in his voice

"What is it corporal?" Anakin asked approaching the clone. The clone handed Anakin the charred remains of his padawan's severed lightsaber.

"I found it next to those bodies over there sir" the clone motioned to the pile of smoldering flesh. Anakin didn't know what to say. She couldn't have died, he would have felt it in the Force. Right? He looked down at the ground next to the deceased clones and then he saw the last piece of damning evidence...her padawan bead. He felt his breath escape as easily as it came in.

"Rex contact the fleet and report what we found" Anakin mustered up something to say

"Sir don't you think..." Rex muttered

"Contact the fleet Commander" Anakin snarled not wanting to hear anything else. All Rex could do was wander off and follow orders. He knew Anakin, how could it just be business as usual?

The wheels in Anakin's head were spinning at an alarming rate. Ahsoka couldn't be dead, she was too smart and too skilled. Then again she would never lose her lightsaber nor her padawan braid. He felt his legs start to weaken. No not in front of his men, he needed to be strong like the General he was portrayed to be.

"General, a gunship is on its way to your location" Yularen voice said over the com link, a hint of sorrow in his voice

"Understood" was all he could muster in response.

He understood he had to let go, forming an attachment is not the Jedi way. He took a deep breath and put the bead and the saber in his robe pocket.

"General" Rex came over to Anakin "I'm sorry for..."

"Rex I should be the one apologizing. You have been a great friend and comrade. If I start to mourn her then I have given up and I can't do that yet" Anakin admitted. She was still out there

"I understand sir. Apology accepted" the clone commander responded.

Just as they reconciled the Republic gunship touched down. Its durasteel metal creaking as it set down on the blood soaked grass. The doors swung open revealing the empty space that the remaining clones would occupy. Anakin stepped on the ship and took one last look at the carnage. He hoped Ahsoka had a better fate than this, she deserved a better fate than this. The doors slid closed and it felt as if the air was immediately taken out of his lungs.

Rex realized this so he put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

The gunship lifted off the ground rocking the occupants back and forth. The fly back to the Resolute seemed to take parsecs but finally he heard the blaring alarm of the hanger welcoming them aboard. He got the edge of gunship, pausing though hoping that as soon as his foot landed on the hanger floor it might snap him out of his dream. To his dismay the play went on.

He got to the blast door of the bridge and took a deep breath. He had to be strong for his fleet. The doors slide open showing the busy bridge not effected by what happened on the ground. He knew they had heard but should he expect sorrow? They lost clones daily, what was another hundred and a Jedi?

"Admiral were we able to track any of the Separatist fleet?" Anakin asked for anything, some semblance of hope.

"Unfortunately no General. They jammed our transmission and tracking ability as soon as they broke from the surface" Yularen said drawing his gaze from the planet below "I've contacted all Republic fleets to see if they've stumbled upon Grievous' fleet. More than likely they set their course back into Separatist space"

"Keep searching" Anakin commanded "I know she's out there"

"I'll do what I can" Yularen reassured him

Soon the Jedi council appeared on screen.

"Masters" he said bowing to address the council. They probably thought he was a failure. Ahsoka was his padawan for only a year and a half and now she was lost. First his mother and now his beloved padawan, how could he protect the one woman he loved?

"Troubling news we have received Knight Skywalker" Yoda mused from his seat.

"Do you have any leads yet Anakin?" Obi wan asked in a warm tone. He saw the anguish on his friend's face

"Nothing yet" Anakin admitted. He didn't know where to start.

For now we will have the fleet keep an eye out but we need you to go to assist Luminara on Geonosis" Windu replied as cold as the surface of Hoth

"Understood but shouldn't I be out finding Ahsoka?" Anakin replied

"We are at War Skywalker. We cannot run all over the Galaxy on a whim" Windu said coldly "You must let this go"

"But Master" Anakin started to retort, feeling his anger start to rise

"That's enough!" Windu repsonded sharply cutting him off

"Anakin we will do whatever we can but Master Windu is right. We cannot spare a fleet when we are already spread thin as it is" Obi wan said reasoning with Anakin. He was the only who could knock sense into the boy.

"Fine" Anakin replied sharply cutting the transmission. What did they know anyway? The complacent aging council, they were the reason for the lost padawan. If they were more aggressive they could have won this war and the Senator.

"Set the coordinates for Geonosis Admiral" Anakin said turning to leave "let me know when we arrive"

He stormed out of the bridge infuriated. He wondered if Jahn knew. He hoped he didn't.

**/~~~~~~\**

They were lead out onto a desolate planet.

"Where are we?" She whispered to her new companion

"Quiet" a commando droid spat at her smacking her in the head with the butt of its blaster.

She bit her limp trying not to let the pain get to her as her tears welled.

"Back off" Lux said kicking the droid. He was immediately shocked by the magna droids who were also keeping guard.

She ran over to him to tend to his smoking body.

"Thanks" she said with a small smile. It was nice to have him stand up for her. She helped him up slowly making sure he was able to steady himself.

"Move you two" the droid said nudging them forward across the vast wasteland. They kept trekking through the swampy grasslands until they reached their final destination. The Septa system had many planets and it seems that they got stuck on the worst of all them. It was a mixture of Tatooine and the Degoba, a planet called Lanthor.

Ahsoka fell to the ground in pure exhaustion, her legs screaming out in pain. She looked up to see what looked like a mining facility, her new home.

"Slave labor. That's a new one" she joked knowing that she would probably die here.

Lux helped her up as they followed the line of prisoners to the facility. She leaned on him for support. She missed this, his strong arms holding her, almost protecting her.

They got to the gate and met a rather ugly Trandoshian.

"Welcome to your new home" he mocked from atop his high hovering throne. "I will be your lovely care taker, Joshin. As you can see to your right these prisoners...over stayed their welcome" he motioned to remains of prisoners on pikes overlooking the gates. Ahsoka cringed when she saw a Togrutan head, the flesh of the face eaten away by the wildlife on the planet.

"You all are now property of the mighty Separatist alliance. Your activities will include digging and haulin" he hissed "fail to do so...well I think you get the idea. Take them away"

They were tugged and lead away to the slave quarters.

"Well thanks for this amazing predicament Senator Bonteri" she griped towards him

He just affixed his eyes to the gravel path they were following not saying a word. She nudged at his hands until their fingers were intertwined. She didn't know why she did it, maybe to have some hope or comfort. His hand was rough but held her hand delicately. This moment was short lived as they were broken up into groups by gender, stripped of their belongings and put right to work.

Ahsoka tried to hide the necklace she was given but to no avail.

"Ahh and what do we have here" a mercenary inquired tracing his fingers down her face and latching onto the necklace.

"Give it back" she pleaded knowing that was the last thing she had reminding her of Jahn. She knew Jahn would come, he wouldn't leave her to die.

"Hah a gem like this is very hard to come by" he laughed ripping it from her neck and kicking her to the ground "Corusca gems are the hardest to find in the galaxy. Whatever sucker gave this to you must have really liked you" he looked her once over taking in her figure. "Mhm I can see why"

She had enough and swung at the mercenary knocking him into the tables. She went to follow up the attack with another but a woman stopped her.

"If you value your life you will stop" she whispered. Ahsoka shot her a glance and stopped. The embarrassed mercenary came up and struck her in her gut and threw her down to the ground.

"The last little welp who did that to me didn't last very long here" he said standing over her with his foot crushing her throat.

"That is enough" a voice bellowed in the halls "everyone back in line"

She was released from the vice like grip and took her place in line coughing and gasping the luscious air that was kept from her lungs.

"You won't be so lucky next time" the man whispered with last parting words and walked off.

She opened her hand to reveal the necklace she had taken back. She put it back on and made her way outside.

The light from the afternoon sky beat down onto her like a blinding light. She was put into a line, given a shovel and sent down into the pit. She was starting to lose hope. No Anakin or Jahn.

**/~~~~~~\**

The weeks dragged on and it seemed like she had been there for years. There had been some escape attempts and more slain slaves. Rumors started to swell that it was a Senator in the last batch of escape attempts. Ahsoka just kept to herself, she learned very quickly that if you keep your head down they leave you alone. She had not seen Lux in a while and started to miss him. Maybe he died or maybe he was somewhere among the thousands of prisoners who called this facility home.

She saw a woman stumbling with some ore and she dropped what she was doing to help her.

"Easy there" Ahsoka said helping the woman up. Even though she was away from the Jedi those instincts still kicked in. She carried the woman's load back to the mine cart for her.

"Many thanks my dear" the woman muttered

"My pleasure" Ahsoka said and went back to her duties.

The horn finally blew for the second shift to come in. She collected her tools and trudged back to the quarters, exhausted, defeated and famished.

She then saw a male figure walking ahead of her. It was Lux! She ran as fast as she could and threw arms around him.

"Ahsoka I can't believe it...I had lost hope" he said relieved to see his old friend and held the hug as if he had found a lost loved one.

"There were rumors that a Senator had died" she said releasing from the hug.

"Only rumors" he said with a smile.

They walked toward the quarters.

"We are planning an escape. It will take some time maybe months but I'm determined to get us out of here" he whispered. "Keep your ears open"

She felt her heart pound, finally some hope of getting off this decrepit planet. She followed behind him as they made their way to the mess hall. She had hope and from the one person who had been with her through this whole ordeal.

She traced her fingers around her necklace and started to think of Jahn. This necklace meant everything to him and now her. Jahn really must have strong feelings for her to give her this priceless item. A smile creased her lips...she missed him for the first time in a while.

* * *

**AN: **Hope you enjoyed it! There was a reviewer who thought I should add in a planet. Well there it is, Lanthor is purely made up. The thinking behind it is basically the worst possible planet yet well hidden from the Republic.

_A little trivia: Corusca gems are pretty sought after in the GFFA, used on drilling equipment etc because of their durability but they are also very beautiful_.

I wanted to show Ahsoka as well as you readers that Jahn's necklace wasn't some cheap thing but something really valuable. Also it shows Ahsoka that she really meant something to Jahn. I was mulling over whether or not to add a Luxsoka element (I hate Lux by the way) but I did that in my other story, so I removed that bit.

**PLEASE REVIEW!** It helps me with my writing and critique. I will give you a shout out at the end of each chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **HAPPY 4th of July folks! Sorry for the delay in upload. I wanted to do this Chapter right and it took me a minute to finish it. Also work has been a little busy with the shortened work week.

ENJOY and as always REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 8

Ahsoka and Lux crept out of the quarters and into the vacant yard, the fresh night air whisked against theirs faces. They had attempted this many times before but got caught, tortured and starved. This time it was different, this time it could be the end. Soon sirens started to blare in the distance, now was their chance. They had a few of the prisoners start a riot so they could escape and get communication out to any fleet. This plan had been in the works for a year now and it was time before any more lives were lost.

They hopped over the first set of walls with ease. But then came to the fortified walls. Ahsoka lifted Lux up and over the wall. She heard some clattering and blaster fire.

"All clear" he shouted. She leapt up to join him, stumbling a bit on the edge of the wall but she felt strong hands steady her. They saw their exit, their escape and ran off.

**/~~~~~~\**

It was coming up on one year with Obi Wan's fleet, so much for the sixth month tour. Jahn stood looking out at the blockading fleet of Lanthor. He had followed Grievous here but of course it was just another dead end. He brought his fingers to the bridge of his nose, rubbing it in frustration. He had this creeping inclination that he was on a wild goose chase, to keep him away from Anakin and the rest of the Jedi military. He did have intelligence that there was a strategic mining base here. Why not cause some trouble for the Seppies?

He was in charge of the fleet now, why not make a splash. Obi Wan had stayed on Mandalore to assist of the protection of Duchess Satine six months ago leaving Jahn as head of the fleet. Jahn was prepared for this.

"Admiral Block target the communication ship and ready my squad" Jahn said turning to the bridge doors. He felt a presence in the Force and a familiar one at that, he shook it off.

He marched to the hanger and hopped in his starfighter. Hopefully this would send a message to Grievous. A clone mechanic waved him to the rayshielded doors, rinse and repeat these battles had become.

"Check in squadron" he said through the com link

"Bea reporting in" they said one after another

"Glad to have you joining me gentlemen. Let's make quick work and get down to the surface" Jahn said with a smile

They took formation and flew at the awaiting fleet. The squadron was immediately met by vulture droids just as hungry for battle as the clones were.

"Break off and flank the droids. I'll escort the bombers" he directed breaking away from the fleet with the bombers. They made a few passes taking out the communication ship and a few cruisers.

"Admiral send the gunships down. I will follow behind providing cover. With the communications ship down they can't transmit. Keep an eye on approaching ships." Jahn said taking the bombers through once more

"Rosco I'm leaving the squad in your command." He directed as he broke towards the surface. "Once the fleet is taken care of meet me on the surface. We may need your air support"

"Roger Commander" Rosco said in reply taking the squad back into the heat of battle.

Jahn started to make his decent. He saw the mining facility and escorted the clones to the base. Flak started to rock the ships, destroying one in the process.

"Break of and set down a couple clicks south of the mining facility. We will have to mount a separate assault" Jahn said as his fighter shook.

He followed them down and landed in a clearing.

**/~~~~~~\**

Lux and Ahsoka made it to the top of a ridge and took a glance back. They had been running for hours and she started to despise this planet more and more. She wanted to see her Master, she wanted to see Jahn. Her thoughts drifted to the moment she held so close to her. Her hand clutched the tiny dirty pendant around her neck. If she ever made it back would he still be there? Was he even alive?

She noticed smoke rising from the mining facility breaking her from her daydream. Something was wrong.

"Lux we need to go back" Ahsoka said a worried tone in her voice

"They're counting on us" Lux pleaded "If we go back their sacrifice is nothing"

"But we can save more lives. It is not worth it if more prisoners keep dying. We have been gone for hours and no settlements have been insight. We are never going to get off this planet, we were never supposed to" she said turning to make her way back

Droids vultures flew overhead dropping super droids down on their location. Trees started to splinter as the trees collapsed under the weight of the incoming droids.

"How did they find us!?" Lux cried out

"They must have gotten it out of the prisoners" Ahsoka said in dismay. She knew the torture that those poor prisoners went through, she had been through it herself.

They started to run hoping beyond hope they would make it. She suddenly felt a cold wave rush over her as she dropped to the ground. She looked to see if Lux suffered the same fate. All she saw was darkness.

She knew this punishment would mean death. She got up and attempted to fight off the droids but they overwhelmed her. She finally fell to the ground.

They had failed again and probably for the last time.

**/~~~~~~\**

It had been a couple hours since Jahn's forces landed on Lanthor. There had been pockets of resistance from the mining facility but they made quick work of the Separatist forces with only a handful of losses. They crept closer to the main gate finally arriving at their destination. He pulled a scanner out and looked at the defensive position.

It seems that the droids were scattered and unorganized. That didn't seem right, droids were known for their stout defensive tactics.

"Corporal are the snipers ready?" Jahn whispered into the com link

"We just got into position sir" the clone responded in a hushed tone.

"How many do you count?" Jahn asked hoping to get a better lay out of the garrison

"Two heavy turrets and about 10 droids manning the wall. They should be no issue. A couple tanks but they don't seem to be operated." the clone responded.

"We'll distract the turrets while you take out the droids. Be as quick and quiet as possible" the general commanded

"Understood" the clone said then cut the transmission

Jahn motioned for the clones to follow him.

Force it was hot on this planet. They made their way through a waist high swamp, its green murky waters doing nothing but causing them even more discomfort as their uniforms became soaked. Soon they arrived at their objective stopping a few yards in front of the turret taking cover in thick undergrowth of the jungle.

"Fire the rocket on my command" Jahn whispered.

The clones nodded waiting patiently for their chance to get revenge of the tinhead Separatists.

Jahn flashed a red beam at the snipers alerting them of their presence and imminent attack.

"Fire" Jahn yelled. As soon as he did the turret erupted in broken sandstone and metal. The clones and Jahn ducked from the splintering remains for the turret while waiting for the snipers to open fire. One by one the droids guarding the heavy gate were taken out. They aimed the rocket at the turret slowly oscillating towards the commotion. The other turret blew into pieces and now they were in. They scaled the wall not knowing what lie behind the durasteel fortress. Jahn crouched atop the wall watching his clones begin the assault, he felt another ripple through the Force. Whoever they were, they were in pain. He hopped down wanting to know further who this person was, hoping to help in whatever way possible, protect them.

**/~~~~~~\**

She woke up spitting up blood, feeling her chest constrict as she was attempting to fill she lungs with precious oxygen. Her limbs were in agonizing pain, she wanted this to end.

"So good of you to finally wake Jedi" the Trandoshian warlord hissed "I was beginning to think your body couldn't survive the beating"

She mumbled a few words trying to open her swollen eyes.

"Proceed the discipline. She won't last long" he said smuggly.

"With pleasure" a familiar voice said. It was the mercenary from when she first landed on this force forsaken planet. He was finally exacting his revenge on the welp who had made a fool of him

"A pity to waste this...beautiful body" the mercenary said snidely, caressing her bruised and bloody face.

She tried to move away but felt a vicelike grip grab her throat. She kicked trying to get away as the mercenary hit her harder and tried to stay conscious but to no avail. She slipped back into darkness, its awaiting arms finally calling her home.

**/~~~~~~\**

Jahn kicked a droid down and pierced its metal skin with the tip of his lightsaber. The metal hissed and bleed a molten metal as the droid feel silent to his side. He felt a satisfaction come over him as he saw the droids slaughtered in front of him as the clones tore through the base. It fell without many Republic losses. He wanted to make sure he got to all the guards and brought the gunships in to start air lifting prisoners. He knew the Separatist military would figure something was amiss if the fleet protecting the planet did not check in.

"Rosco escort the gunships in and take out any Separatist transports" Jahn directed his clone comrade "No Separatists are leaving this planet"

"Making our run now sir" he responded without questioning his Generals aggressive tactics.

Soon a few mercenaries stumbled onto the battlefield. He killed three and left what seemed to be the leader alive. Jahn dragged the Trandoshian to the command center. He pulled Grievous up on the holopad.

"General Grievous" Jahn said coldly

"Jedi to what do I owe this unfortunate pleasure" Grievous said dismissively

"Your mining facility has fallen. It seems you were holding Republic citizens hostage which is against the rules of this War." He pulled the Trandoshian up and put a blaster to the back of his head pulling the trigger as the once feared Forman crumpled. "Consider this a warning Grievous. I will find you and your death will be swift. You will no longer be able to harm this galaxy. You can run if you want but I will hunt you down like the dog you are." With that he cut the transmission.

"General" a clone ran up "you might want to see this"

Jahn followed the clone intrigued.

**/~~~~~~\**

Ahsoka woke up her legs in a crumpled heap below her as she was still suspended by chains. She felt death approaching, its sweet embrace pulling her down into darkness she had just awoken from. Each breath seemed to be weighing heavier upon her frail little body.

She then realized that her captors had vanished and she smelled smoking corpses.

Something was wrong. Had someone come to destroy the mining facility? Would they find her before she passed away?

Her eyes started to close.

"This way sir" the clone instructed

He approached the room and the dangling prisoner. She looked familiar. A young Togruta woman with markings that were strikingly familiar. Her tattered clothes didn't offer any hint at who this woman was. Her face was bruised, scarred and tear stained.

She was breathing but barely. He cut the chains as she fell into his arms.

She felt this embrace before it was so familiar. Her body was being lifted into the air, her savior's strong arms holding her firmly but gently.

Her eyes fluttered seeing the outline of the person who had saved her from certain death. It couldn't be...She spoke, in a whisper, his name hoping he would respond.

He set her on the gunship and covered her with his robe. That smell...it filled her nostrils bringing hope flood back into her heart.

Soon he faded into the fuzzy picture that lay before her as the gunship lifted off.

"Admiral contact General Skywalker" Jahn ordered into the com. It couldn't have been Ahsoka. If she was captured surely his friend, his brother would have told him. So many transmissions to her went unanswered. He thought she had forgotten about him, wanted nothing to do with him or maybe moved on. He knew that the Senator and she had feelings for each other at one point. He had held onto a hope that they would be together after this war where nothing could separate them. He loved her. Instead it was horribly opposite. She had been made a slave of the Separatist alliance, beaten and broken because of what she stood for. She had been abandoned.

He went back to work making sure the rest of the prisoners were tended to. The dead buried, given the last respectable act he could provide for what they suffered.

**/~~~~~~\**

He wished the Resolute could just be transported to the system in which his padawan was. How could he have missed it? He had gone through that system without even knowing she was there. Soon the mammoth cruiser broke the blue and white blur and approached the awaiting Republic fleet.

"General your shuttle is ready" Yularen's voice said with a hint of relief. They had finally found her. Leave it to Jahn to come through in the end.

Anakin ran towards the hanger wanting longingly to apologize to his padawan for his failure and to seek her forgiveness.

His scrambled to the controls not even remembering R2.

He broke through the hanger doors and pushed the shuttle as fast as it could go to the fleet.

He docked with the ship and ran to the medical bay. Before he got there a fist met his face with a sweltering speed. He felt his body crash to the ground. He saw Jahn standing over him his chest heaving in anger.

"You son of a" Jahn started to say but felt himself give onto his rage as the clones had to subdue him. "How could you keep this from me?!"

"Jahn I'm sorry" Anakin said but it was no use

"Get her off my ship. I have work I need to get to" he snarled at Anakin. "Oh and your precious Senator is in the med bay as well. Seems my fleet is the only one in the Force damn Republic who can make progress in this War."

Jahn turned his back on his only friend and stalked off to the bridge. He needed to cool off. He shook his head trying to get these dark thoughts to flee him.

**/~~~~~~\**

Anakin sat there watching his padawan sleep. She looked nothing like the Ahsoka he remembered, she was broken and defeated.

"Master" a voice gurgled

"Snips" he said rushing over and sitting on her bed

"You're here" she said a hint of happiness in her voice. It was something that had been misplaced the long year she spent away

"Yes I'm here. Rest please." He said dabbing her swollen face "Ahsoka I'm so sorry. The council...I couldn't" he felt tears and anger well up in him.

"You're still here Master." She said putting a hand on his

"I came as fast as I heard. I spent all my extra time trying to find you" he replied "not a day went by that I didn't think about you"

"I heard some commotion in the hallway" she said seeing blood trickle from her Master's nose

"Rest we will discuss this later" he said getting up. He had to find Jahn and explain.

He walked to door turning back to see Ahsoka staring back at him.

"I'll need my padawan back"

She smiled and a sparkle shown in her bloodshot eyes. He strode out of the room with an obvious anxiety flowing through the force. She closed her eyes, everything was right in the galaxy.

But what of Lux? He had been her rock in all this, her friend.

"Seems like we couldn't save the day after all" a voice mused from the door way. She smiled when she saw him "How you holding up?"

"I'll manage" she said through her swollen lips.

There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence. He sat on her bed.

"Ahsoka" he started to say trying chose his words carefully "you know how I feel about you. I just…I think I need an answer"

"Lux. You know how I feel. You have been a great friend but you know I could never be more than that" It pained her to say that, to see the look on his face but if they had never gotten off that planet maybe they could have been something but she could never give him her full love. She loved Jahn, she always had.

"Well I'll let you sleep. I just wanted to come and check on you." Lux said in dismay, getting and turned to leave. She sensed his agony.

She rested her head back on her pillow. Jahn had saved her...He promised he would always be there. She saw the robe that had been wrapped protectively around her. She took it and snuggled with it as she fell back asleep.

**/~~~~~~\**

Anakin found Jahn sitting in his normal spot in the cafeteria with what looked like battle logs.

"Care if I join you?" Anakin asked hesitantly, the pain of a fractured nose still there.

All Jahn did was move his papers aside still affixed on his task.

"I understand why you didn't tell me. Still doesn't mean I agree with it" Jahn said apologetically pushing his logbooks aside.

"It was for your own good. I can only imagine the hell you would've raised" Anakin admitted

"I still good have helped. Hell we had been in this system for 3 months. I'm surprised you didn't" Jahn replied mockingly "How's she doing?"

"Better but she does have some internal bleeding still. Have you seen her?" Anakin said pushing his food around his plate.

"Not since I put her on the gunship. I couldn't knowing that she was abandoned by the Order" Jahn said starting to get angry. It had been a year since he last laid eyes on her. He didn't know if she would still feel the same way about him. He did not want to get heartbroken again.

"I suggest you go see her after all you did save her life" Anakin suggested

Jahn knew he would, it was after all Soka. He sighed knowing how uncomfortable this could be. He could destroy battle droids, bring down military fleets but it was still this young woman who brought him to his knees.

He collected his logbooks and put his pencil behind his ear.

"Take all the time you need but I will need to leave for field again." Jahn said as he walked away. Anakin smiled. Jahn was always thinking of other people.

Jahn walked through the halls of the ship on his way to the medical bay. He was getting nervous, his palms starting to sweat. He approached her room and stopped in the doorway. He just stared at her recovering body moving slowly with each inhale.

What if he didn't decide to go to Lanthor? She would have certainly died.

He went and sat in a chair next to her bed. He noticed she was wrapped in his robe. A smile creased his lips. He wrapped his fingers in hers feeling her grip tighten.

"Jahn" Her soft voiced moaned

"Hey there" he replied getting up and sitting in the edge of her bed.

"You saved me... you" she said rolling onto her back "came back for me"

"I told you I always would" he said rubbing the markings on her face gently. She smiled and closed her eyes enjoying the warmth of his touch

"I've missed you so much Jahn. You're the only thing that kept me going" she admitted.

"Well I'm here now" he reaffirmed

"This necklace is really valuable isn't it" she asked twirling it in her hand

"Does it matter?" He responded with a smile "when I meet you I wanted to give it to you"

"Really? I must have been someone special" she joked with a smile

"Maybe" he playfully said "Well get some sleep. I just wanted to see you before I leave back out for the field"

"You're leaving me again?" She moaned and looked away from him

"You know how this works. Obi wan needs me plus Anakin needs you back." Jahn lamented

"It's not fair Jahn" a hint of anger flaring her voice

He sighed as traced her fingers. Of course he didn't want to leave, this is what pained him about the Order. Duty always came first no attachments. He loved Ahsoka and it seemed she did to. The sooner this war ended the sooner he could leave.

He leaned over and placed a kiss on her dirt stained forehead.

"I will come back for you. I promise. Maybe in the end if we both survive this we can leave" Jahn said and paused for a moment

"I love you my Soka" he finally said in an almost inaudible whisper his forehead resting on hers. He felt the weight of those words roll off his tongue. It had been the first time he ever said it to anyone. He had always loved her, from the first time he laid eyes on her on Christophsis. It took him saving her to realize this, seeing her abandoned when no one else was there to protect her. She was his to protect and to love.

"Jahn please don't leave" she said as tears hit her cheeks. She didn't know what to say back to him. No one had ever loved her and now he was leaving again. She mustered up the courage to finally say how she felt, how everything he did for her drew her closer to him. He had always been hers. Not a day went by when she didn't think about him and long to be with him. She had to say it before she never saw him again. This could be their last goodbye.

"I love you too."

The phrase pricked his ears as he got to the door. He felt his grip tighten on the door frame bending its metal inward. His heart skipped a beat. She was his all along.

* * *

**AN: **Pretty emotional chapter for our young warriors. It had finally happened and they realized their feelings for one another and that they were not fleeting. I will have more chapters. It did seem like an ending but I have more in store.

PLEASE REVIEW (it helps me get fresh perspectives of the story) you can also PM me with anything you think should be added. This story is as much yours as it is mine.


End file.
